Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Summary: What happens when a vampire finds love with a strange creature said to bring destruction to the world? Let's find out. OCXRachel pairing
1. Chapter 1: The dog and the vampire

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Summary: What happens when a vampire finds love with a strange creature said to bring destruction to the world? Let's find out. OCXRachel pairing

I bet people never saw this coming, a blaze blue crossover that'll bring surprises you never would have guessed, I do not own the movie or the game only Ichi and Fu, and if you played the game you know that Terumi is woned by Blaze Blue.

Chapter 1: The dog and the vampire princess

* * *

It's only been a week since Ichi found out that he was the black beast, and ever since he defeated Terumi he wondered what would happen next; but he knew he could change his destiny if he tried, with the help of Po and the others he could break through his destiny, since it was sunday he thought he would do some meditation with Shifu in the hall of heroes, but Shifu could see there was a problem with him and asked "Still thinking about your destiny?"

"Yeah, it's not easy to get used to knowing that your a beast bent on destroying the world." Ichi answered

"But we already know that you can change it, we saw it when you fought Terumi." Shifu said comforting his son "You can do something great with your power, you just have to believe you can."

Ichi hugged his dad and said "Just knowing that you believe in me gives me the strength to try, thanks dad."

"We believe in you too little bro."

Ichi turned around and saw Po and Fu standing before him; Fu smiled and said "Whatever happens, we'll always help you nii-san."

"Thanks big bro, you too nee-san." Ichi said smiling "That really means...!?

Ichi felt a sudden migrane in his head, it was almost as if something was calling out to him; Po looked worried and asked "Are you ok?"

"S-Somethings about to happen." Ichi groaned "Something big."

"What's that!?"

A black portal suddenly appeared in front of them and started sucking them in; they were all seperated and couldn't reach each other, when Ichi woke up he found himself in a dark place.

("Great, now what'll I do?") Ichi thought "Wel I guess I could try doing a POV."

(A/N: This is my first ever POV, I hope it's good.)

Great now I'm in another world, it's kind of freaky looking, it's dark and spooky; I can see a large castle, it's far off but I can see it, it's kind of dark but I kind of like it, I'm even in a garden of roses. Wait somethings over there, it looks like a girl, she sitting on a black chair and drinking tea, she's wearing a black dress and black ribbons in her hair which make her look like... oh my god she looks like a freaking rabbit! And wait a minute, is that a red bat holding the tea, it's kind of fat and it almost looks like a cat, wait did she just look at me?

"My, my it looks like we have a new guest." The rabbit girl said emotionless "Gii, prepare the tea."

"Princess please, this dog does not deserve to drink tea with you!" The black chair exclaimed

"I agree princess, he doesn't even look like a pure breed." said the red bad named Gii

She glared and said "Did I ask for your opinions?"

"Sorry princess!" The two said in unison

"Please young pup, why don't you come closer?" The girl asked

("Did she call me a pup, fine I guess I can try talking to her.") Ichi thought

Ichi walked towards her and said "P-Please to meet you princess, do you know where I am?"

"This is my world, I am Rachel Alucard it's a pleasure to meet you." Rachel introduced herself "May I ask your name?"

"Oh I'm Ichi Kagi, but who are they?" Ichi asked

"There no one important."

"Princess!" The two exclaimed

"Oh fine, these are Gii and Nago, they are my loyal servents." Rachel explained "Now what brings you here?"

"Well princess..."

"Please, call me Rachel."

"Well Rachel, I don't know what happened I just ended up here with... wait where are the others?" Ichi asked

"Others?" Rachel asked

"My family, they were sucked into the protal with me." Ichi explained "I hope nothing happened to them."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"You would help me, thank you!" Ichi said smiling

"But, there's one thing I need from you."

Rachel stood up and the chair she sat on turned into a black cat which then turned into an umbrella; she raised her hand and summoned a large thunderbolt but Ichi dodged it, he took out Thanatos sword and said "What was that for?"

"I want to see how strong you are, if you beat me I'll help you." Rachel answered "If you lose, you'll be my slave for eternity."

Ichi grinned and said "I guess I have no choice, get ready Rachel!"

The wheel of fate is turning, rebel one, action!

("Where did that come from?") Ichi thought "Vorpal blade!"

Ichi launched an attack which gave a barrage of slashes at Rachel; but she blocked with Nago which confused him at first; when he attacked rachel dodged each one while throwing a strange objects at him, when they fell to the ground they turned into staffs and Ichi asked "Is that it?"

"Be careful what you wish for." Rachel answered "George XIII!"

The staffed reacted to her words and automatically shocked Ichi; he was dazed and started moving to the next one only to get shocked again and so on, when he woke up he said "My furs all messed up, ok pay back time!"

Ichi grabbed his broadsword which for some reason shocked Rachel and as he attacked he made a direct hit and was automatically healing himself, Rachel was shocked and said "That sword, it has the soul eater ability."

"You know about it, well let me show you some of my other powers." Ichi said jumping into the air "Crimson Bullets!"

Ichi fired a barrage of flames from his hands and launched them at Rachel; but she then grew wings and said "Baden-Baden Lily!"

As she was floating in the air her body became a giant thunderbolt which destroyed the fire bullets; but through the clash Rachel was unaware that Ichi charged at her with fists of flames, he punched he multiple times without even hesitating and was about to finish her off.

"Ars Nova!" Ichi exclaimed

Distortion finish; Ichi ignored that voice when he saw rachel flying, he rushed and instantly catched her before she fell, he asked "I'm sorry I don't usually hold back, are you ok?"

Rachel's POV

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see the dog holding me in his arms; it's strange but, I can't help but to think of how beautiful his eyes are, their as blue as the sky itself...!? What's this feeling in my chest, I've never felt this before, what is it and why is it coming from him?

* * *

To be continued

Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think and just to ask what's a POV I'm doing it without even knowing what it is lol, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A cup of tea

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 2: A cup of tea

* * *

"You can let go of me now, I'm quite alright." said Rachel

As Ichi placed Rachel on her feet Nago and Gii stood in front of her ready to attack; Nago growled and said "How dare you touch the princess in such a violent manner!"

"You'll pay for that!" Gii continued

But Rachel smacked them and they both said "That hurt princess!"

"That's enough you two, Ichi did what I told him too and with that I must say thank you for the battle." Rachel said smiling

"Oh your welcome princess I mean Rachel." Ichi said nervously "Well since I won you're gonna help me right?"

"Yes, but first why don't we have a cup of tea?" Rachel asked "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

After a few minutes of telling Rachel about himself Ichi took a deep breath and drank the tea Gii had given him; when she finished Rachel said "I see, did you feel any regret when kiling your parents?"

"Yeah, I still do but because of the people I've met I actually feel better." Ichi said smiling "Because of them I've lived a good life, that's why I'll protect them no matter what!"

("This boy has so much strength, I admire him for that.") Rachel thought

"Madam Rachel, I have returned."

Out of the blue a large dark skinned man appeared out of nowhere; he wore a black butlers outfit and had a pocketwatch in his hand, Rachel saw him and said "Ah Valkenhayn, did you find anything?"

"Alas I have found nothing." Valkenhayn answered "Please forgive me, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find anyone from the young dogs description."

"I see, Ichi could you please remind me who those friends of yours look like?" Rachel asked

"Sure, my older brother Po is a giant panda, he has emerald eyes and like I said he's pretty big, he doesn't wear much of shirts all he wears are pants that have lot's of stitches on them." Ichi explained

"Oh my, how many times did he rip them?" Rachel asked

"Your asking the wrong person, anyway my sister Fu she's actually my twin sister, she's just like me only she wears a black and white outfit." Ichi continued "Then there's my dad Shifu, he's a red panda who has big ears and a long tail, he also wears a red robe and carries a bamboo flute, unlike my brother he's alot shorter."

"I see, you have quite the family." Rachel giggled

"Well I'm sorry sir but there were no sign of them here." Valkenhayn explained

"I see, well thank you mister Valkenhayn." said Ichi

"The dog appears to be sad." Gii pointed out

Rachel could see the depressed look in Ichi's face and felt bad for him; she glanced at him and said "Well are you going to look for them, like I said before I would help you."

"But how?" Ichi asked

"By going through kagutsuchi of course." She answered "I can bring you there with my teleportation ars."

"Really?"

"And after you find your friends I can use it to bring you back home."

"Thank you Rachel!" Ichi said hugging her

Rachel's POV

There's that feeling again, it happens everytime I'm close to him. This boy has so much emotion that he's making my face turn red, but why is it turning red all of a sudden? But most of all what is this feeling in my chest?

"You are quite welcome, so whenever your ready..."

"I'm ready now, besides having a adventure will be fun!" Ichi said excitedly

He's so full of energy, and he also has a large curiosity, I actually like being next to him.

"Very well."

Rachel pointed to one area and suddenly a black portal appeared in front of them; Ichi's was surprised and said "This looks just like the thing that sucked me up, wait aren't you coming?"

"No, I can't affect the lives of others." Rachel explained "In this play, I'm just the viewer."

"But you told me that sometimes you actually help with things." Ichi replied "So your not just a viewer, but your also the director, so if you want you can change your role!"

I can't believe it, this boy has just met me and yet he already understands how my life is. To try and help me with it, I can't help but to say "Thank you, Ichi."

"Your welcome." Ichi said smiling

"Well I don't know how much I can do, but whenever you need me just call my name." Rachel explained "Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Ichi jumped into the portal with Rachel, Gii, and Nago behind him; when he landed he found himself in an even darker place than Rachel's world, he looks around and said "Where are we?"

"This is the lower part of the 13th higherarchical city, also known as kagutsuchi." Rachel explained

"Why bring me to the lower level?" Ichi asked

"You have to search from bottom to top." Rachel answered

"That sounds like you put it in reverse but alright." Ichi said giving in "Which way do I go?"

"Forward, I wish you good luck."

Rachel went back into the portal and disappeared leaving Ichi alone.

Ichi's POV

I really don't like being alone, but after ten years in isolation I'm kind of used to it. Ok time to search this place from top to bottom... or bottom to top, whatever.

* * *

To be continued

The adventure finally begins what's gonna happen, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Alternate dimensions

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 3: Alternate dimensions

It's my birthday today and since their twins it's Ichi and Fu's birthday too so were both 15, I don't the movie or the game just Ichi, Fu, and Ichi's shadow Kage.

* * *

Ichi's POV

I feel like I've been going in circles, all I see are rocks and a bottomless pit of darkness; should I keep looking or should I call Rachel?

"Azur, Azur."

What was that? I think all this darkness is making me delusional, maybe I should call Rachel.

"Gyahahahaha!"

That laugh totally startled me and when I turned around I saw a strange black creature; it was like some kind of black blob with a mask, I guess that was his face or something, I woke up from being startled and said "What do you want?"

"Azur grimoir, giv t o me." Arakune stuttered

(A/N: I'm just gonna call him Arakune because in the game he never says his name.)

"Why ar you speakin lik that." I said trying to make fun of him

"Give the azur o me now!"

I knew that he wasn't playing around, especially when he grew spider claws; I grabbed Thanatos sword and said "Well your gonna have to take it from me first!"

The wheel of fate is turning, rebel one, action!

Though I still don't know where that came from I ignored it and went straight for an attack but everytime I tried to hit he moved around in a freaky manner, while he was moving he landed a hit on me and the next thing I knew strange bugs were attacking me.

"Giv me azur now!" He shrieked

I was stuck in a corner I didn't know what to do, but then I heard a voice calling me in my head and I could tell that it was my shadow Kage.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to switch with me?" Kage asked

"Fine your up!" I answered

Kage's POV

Finally I got my time to fight, and when that monster attacked I dodged and gave him a quick punch to the face launching him at a rock.

"Man it feels good to have a body!" I smirked

"That's "My" body remember?" Ichi asked in his mind... or my mind

"Just let me do my job ok?"

The black blob came back up and said "Azur, giv it o me."

"You know I'm about sick and tired of you, time to go buddy!"

I charged right at him with my sword but right when I reached him some lady came out of nowhere and stopped me; she had black hair and wore glasses, she also wore a red chinese outfit with her breast showing in the middle.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" She pleaded

"Are you crazy?"

"I can change him back, just please don't hurt him!"

Change him back? So this thing was a human, I guess that makes since but should I really let him go? This woman has the same eyes as me but they seem so full of sorrow, I don't know why but I sheathed my sword and said "I'll let him go, besides he escaped when you stopped me."

"Thank goodness." She said smiling

"Are you going after him?" I asked

"Yes I am."

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh, it's Litchi Faye Ling."

That name shocked me, and I could tell that Ichi was shocked too. That name was the name of his... our mother and this women had the same name, before I could say anything she asked me "What's your name?"

"Ichi Kagi." I answered

I know who I am, but since this is Ichi's body I should at least call myself by his name. When I saw her walk away I couldn't help but think of the time of when I killed our parents, why... why after all this time do I feel regret?

"Kage, are you alright?" Ichi asked

"I'm fine, let's switch back." I answered

Ichi's POV

I couldn't believe that I just met someone who had my mothers name, was this fate, or something else?

"Rachel, are you there?"

When I called her there she was in a blink of an eye.

"Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked

"No it's just that... I met this woman a few minutes ago, and she had the same name as my mother." I explained to her "Could there be some connection to them?"

"I was watching you, and yes there is." She answered "What you saw was Litchi Fay Ling from this dimension, your world must be an alternate dimension where she exist, so what your thinking right now is actually true... the women you saw was actually your mother."

Rachel's POV

As I looked at him I saw him crying, he fell to his knees and started to cry tears of sorrow; usually that wouldn't faze me but for some reason I felt a strong guilt latching onto me. Then my body suddenly moved on it's own, I had no control of myself and the next thing I saw was myself hugging him in comfort; I could feel tears falling from my face and to the ground, that feeling in my chest came back and I felt even more sorry for him.

"I'm so sorry." I said teary eyed

"It's ok, I don't blame you." He said smiling "I'm actually happy that I got to meet her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, as the years went by I couldn't remember anything about my parents." He explained "But because of you I was able to meet my mom... thank you Rachel."

I was amazed; though he had met someone he had once killed he was still able to smile, to hear him say thank you made me want to keep him in my arms forever. But then Nago and Gii came and said "Princess!?"

I quickly let go of him and said "I'm sorry that was rather rude of me to hold you like that, forgive me Ichi."

"It's ok, I'm glad that you did." He said smiling "I felt honored to have you comfort me."

"Princess what is the meaning of this?" Nago asked

"Yeah, what's going on?" Gii agreed

"Hush you two, now then Ichi are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah, let's go!"

As watched as he jumped into the ars and felt that feeling in my chest again; I think I finally know where this feeling is coming from, it's... my heart. The emotions I thought I never had are starting to wrap around me, and they all point towards Ichi, I couldn't help but let out a tear and smile.

"Princess, are you crying?" Gii asked

"I suppose so, let's go you two." I answered smiling

* * *

To be continued

Wow, I never knew I could get so emotional and I bet you didn't see Ichi's mom coming as the Litchi Faye Ling of blaze blue huh? Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Cat vs Dog

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 4: Cat vs Dog

Come on you should have seen this coming with Taokaka.

* * *

When he came out of the teleportation ars Ichi found himself in a town filled with people; When Rachel appeared he asked "Where are we?"

"Kagutsuchi, you can think of it as the poor people's town." Rachel explained

"What does that make me?" Ichi asked

"Your different, your a gentleman who also has a refined pallete for tea." Rachel answered "Your a special type of person."

"That means alot coming from you Rachel, thank you." Ichi said blushing

"Well aren't you going to search?" She asked "If you need me again just call me... or if you just want to have a cup of tea with me."

"Thanks, see ya!"

Ichi's POV

Thinking about it, this place looks like the valley of peace a little bit; the stores, the people looking for stuff to buy, I guess that's anyone really, I hope I can find someone here being alone is really... ouch! Someone just bumped into me and if could tell it was a girl with a... tail? She smells like a cat, so is she a neko or something?

"Hey, you were in Tao's way!" The cat girl exclaimed

"I'm sorry, your name's Tao?" I asked

"Yeah, Taokaka of the kakaclan!" Tao explained "Who are mew?"

"I'm Ichi Kagi of the um... Kagi clan." I answered

"Let's fight doggie!"

"Doggie, but why?"

"Cat's and dogs always fight, we should see who's better."

Ichi grinned and said "Ok let's go!"

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel one, Action!

I attacked with every bit of kug fu I knew, some of it was able to hit her but she kept dancing around which made it hard to make contact; what surprised me was that she came at me with claws that appeared from her paws, the next thing I knew she pounced on me and shouted "Brutal Kitty Fest!"

I got pulled into a cartoon beat down and it was by one person who then kicked me into the air; I was scratched everywhere but I wasn't giving up, I landed on my feet and with sword in hand I exclaimed "Gale Blade!"

I waved my sword and the wind made multiple slashes at her; I was able to bring her down little, then I charged at her with my sword filled with fire and said "Crimson Dance!"

"Hexa Edge!" She exclaimed

We clashed each other with sword and claws; but when it was over we both fell to the ground unable to fight, so in the end it was a draw.

"Wow, your a strong doggie." Tao said smiling

"So are you Tao-chan." I replied "I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah, Tao and doggie be best friends."

"Ok but you can just call me Ichi."

"Ok Ichi doggie."

This is gonna take a while to work out, but at least I made a friend here. I still can't believe all this is happening, first I meet my parallel mom, and now I make a friend here, then there's Rachel, I really want to make it up to her somehow.

"Come on Ichi doggie, let's go eat some meat buns at boobie ladies house." Tao said grabbing my hand

"Boobie lady, Tao-chan hey!"

* * *

To be continued

Can you tell who boobie lady is? Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Po's surprise

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 5: Po's surprise

* * *

Ichi's POV

I have no idea where Taokaka was taking me, but if there was food I couldn't help but to follow her I am getting hungry and though Rachel's tea is delicious I think I would need something with more substinence. When we reached our destination the house actually looked like a healing clinic.

"Boobie lady, I came to visit!" Taokaka shouted

"Oh Tao so good to... oh!?"

You gotta be kidding me, of all the people Tao had to know it had to be my mom!? Heh, thinking about it the name "boobie lady" should've gave it away, she really looks different than the last time I saw her; instead of red and black she wore a red and white outfit with a white hat, she really looks like a doctor, I'm just glad that her chest is covered up.

"Um, good to see you again Ms. Fay Ling." I greeted

"Ichi doggie, you know boobie lady?" Tao asked

"Yes we met a while ago, our you here for an appointment?" She asked

"Well, Tao told me that there was food here." I explained

"We came for the meat buns!" Tao exclaimed

"Well since Tao brought you here I guess I can make some." She said smiling "Just let me finish this last patient, he's kind of like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, I can tell you're looking for someone, and the patient told me that he was looking for his younger brother."

"Younger brother... could I see him?" I asked

When she nodded I walked to the patients room, when I opened the door and becamed teary eyed; I saw a giant panda with emerald eyes and pants filled with stitches, I gave him a hug and shouted "Po, I can't believe it's you!"

"Ichi, your ok!" Po said hugging me back "Oh yeah I wanted to give you this."

I was confused at first but when Po brought out something in his pocket that surprised me; it was a small key chain with a panda on it.

"Like I would forget your own birthday." He said smiling "It's not everyday that you turn fifteen, I got one for Fu too."

"Thanks big bro."

"Tao don't get it, how is panda related to Ichi doggie?" Tao asked

I knew that I had alot of explaining to do but I was hungry so I waited for my mom to make those meat buns; after we started eating I explained nearly everything to them.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry about your family." my mom apologized

"It's ok, I actually think that my parents are close to me." I explained "Besides, my adopted family is nice too."

"Meat buns are awesome!" Tao shouted

I chuckled a little and Po whispered to me saying "Hey Ichi, isn't Ms. Litchi cute?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked

"Well, so you think that I could maybe..."

Before Po finished his sentence I whacked him on the head and whispered "You idiot that's my mom!"

"What!?"

"The person who's been helping me find you and the others said that this world is like an alternate dimension." I explained "In this world my mom's human and she's still alive, but she didn't have me yet?"

"Wow, uh I'm sorry man I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it..."

"Hey are you ok?" Po said worried

I burped and said "My tummy's heavy."

As the both of us laughed we finished the meat buns and said our goodbyes to Taokaka and my mom, when we got far enough I grabbed Po and brought him in a corner that was dark enough so no one could see us.

"Why are here?" Po asked

"I want you to meet my friend, Rachel are you here?" I asked

A black portal opened up in front of us and Rachel along with Nago and Gii stepped out with tea in her hands.

"I see that you found your brother, I'm happy for you." She said smiling

"I've never seen princess smile like that before." said Gii

"She must be under a spell." Nago scoffed

"Po, this is princess Rachel Alucard." I introduced "Otherwise known as the vampiric lolita."

"Awesome... but what's a vampiric loita?" Po asked

"Oh, a cute vampire."

"V-Vampire!?"

Thinking about it, since this was his first time meeting a vampire Po would've got freaked out; he turned from black and white to full white as a ghost.

"Uh, your not gonna drink my blood are you?" Po asked frightened

"Oh no, I never drink the blood of others, I think it's something for poor commoners." Rachel explained "But, there was one time that I made a sin."

"Was there a reason?" I asked

"The boy had lost his arm and was about to die, if I didn't he would have died in front of me." said Rachel

I grabbed her hand and said "Then it was for a good reason, you may think it was a sin, but to me you're a hero!"

Rachel's POV

Though I have sinned he thinks of me as a hero? I've never been admired like a hero before, I'm actually happy but I don't know why. I watched as Ichi talked to Nago and Gii about their comment before.

Suddenly his brother came and whispered "Hey, do you like Ichi?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't, over my adventures with him I could tell when a girl liked him." Po explained "So, do you?"

"Well, ever since I met him this feeling in my heart has appeared." I answered "I've never felt like this before, and the more I'm with him the more I feel."

"Yeah, Ichi's like that with everyone, he maybe chaotic in battle but he's kind and warmhearted."

"Yes, now may I ask you a question?" I asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you get those stitches in your pants?"

"Oh well... it's a long story."

"Are you guys finished?" Ichi asked "We should be going, there's still two more people to find."

"Yes, please call again when you need my services." I told him "Nago, Gii, let us depart."

Po's POV

This isn't the first time that Ichi smitten a girl, sometimes I wonder if he would choose between any of the girls he met would he choose all of them? I guess that's what happens when your the son of a ladies man.

"Come on, we should get going." Ichi said smiling

"Right!"

* * *

To be continued

Sorry for taking to long school is murder, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: The red devil and the ripoff

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 6: The red devil and the ripoff

* * *

After finding Po, Ichi kept searching for Fu and Shifu but there was no sign of them; while they were walking Po could see that his brother was depressed and said "Don't worry we'll find them."

"I guess so." Ichi replied

While trying to chage the subject, Po gave out a smile and asked "So, what do you think of Rachel?"

"What do you mean?" Ichi asked

"Do you like her?"

"Well, she's nice and I wouldn't be doing this without her help." Ichi explained "When she blushes, she make me think if she like me."

"Because she does." Po replied "You're like a chick magnet!"

Ichi smirked and said "I guess that's what happens when both of your dad's are ladies men."

"Somebody's growing an ego." Po teased

"I am not... ow!"

Ichi fell on his behind and looked up to see someone standing before him; it was a large red skinned man with yellow glasses and metal hands, He looked down at Ichi and asked "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah... your huge." Ichi said nervously

"Tager, move your ass!"

Behind the man named Tager was a woman with pink hair; she wore a white outfit, and had cat ears and two tails.

("Whoa, twin tailed neko.") Ichi thought "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it kid, my names Kokonoe." She introduced herself "The scrap metal next to me is Tager, he's my very own creation."

"You created him?!" The brothers exclaimed

"Yeah but he's nothing much to look at."

"Kokonoe, aren't these the two Litchi told us about?" Tager asked

Ichi's POV

My mom talked about me, I'm kind of happy for that.

"You're right, Icho the dog and Pi the panda right?" Kokonoe asked

"My name is Po, and that's my little brother Ichi." Po corrected

"Hey how would you two like to be my next test subjects?" Kokonoe asked "With a few jet packs and accelerators, you two might make the best cyborgs!"

"Awesome!" Ichi said smiling

"How about the name Mecha Dog, pretty cool huh?"

"Mecha Dog, can't I keep my name?" I asked

"Well a new life comes with a new name right?" She answered

"Well sorry but my dad gave me this name, and I don't want to replace it with something else." I explained "My dad 's a great person, he maybe strict... actually he can be a sadistic person sometimes, but he's a kind, warmhearted and loving person."

"He's sounds confusing but I guess I understand, well when you change your mind let me know." Kokonoe said smiling "Tager, let's go!"

"Right, nice meeting you." Tager said leaving

When they left I kind of felt relieved that we didn't have to fight, if I fought the big guy I would probably lose; I'll admit that I was far away in my mind until Po put his hand on my shoulder and said "You know, that lady kind of reminds me of you."

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"She has a nack for crazy stuff." He answered smiling

"Are you saying that I'm crazy?" Kage said switching with me

"Well, I mean you two have intrests that are strange" Po said nervously

"So you think I'm strange?" Kage said showing a dark aura "I guess your right, not many people read manga."

"Well, what do we do now?"

After switching back I said "Let's keep searching."

"Not so fast demons!"

Before we even started walking a man came down from above and landed gracefully to the ground; he wore a green jumpsuit with a red scarf flowing in the wind, on his back looked like a giant screw.

"Now evil demons, face the rath of the greatest ninja in Ikaruga, Bang Shishigami!" He exclaimed

"What's with this guy?" Po asked

"He looks like a Naruto cosplayer." Ichi answered

"Get ready for the flames of justice!" He shouted

"Scratch that, he's Naruto ripoff." I muttered "Look buddy were not demons, where just animals that can talk and were looking for our friends."

"Hm, your voice speaks the truth, I won't attack for now." Bang explained "But as the heroic ninja of Ikaruga I should help you on your quest, if we succed Litchi might finally recognize me as her lover."

What did he just say, this guy actually thinks he's gonna marry my mom!?

"Hell no!" I exclaimed "There's now way your gonna have Ms. Litchi!"

"Oh I see, now I know what's going on."

"What, it's..."

"You're also fighting for Litchi's love!" Bang exclaimed "Very well, let us fight to see who deserves her love!"

"Um Ichi, aren't you taking this to far?" Po asked but I ignored him

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel one, Action!

"Shishigami-Style Forbidden Secret Technique: Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan!" Bang exclaimed

After he made a few hand signs, this guy was glowing and gaining power; to make it even worse, the guy even had his own theme song playing in the backround, it was the worst song ever but besides that he was gaining more speed and was totally jumping all over the place.

"No one can defeat the Shishigami's most powerful technique!" Bang exclaimed "Now face the wrath of..."

Po's POV

Ichi really wasn't playing around, he took out his evokers and starting shooting at Bang at full assault; the next thing I knew Ichi brung him all the way into the air while shooting him, and suddenly the coffins that he had as Thanatos appeared behind him and shot out swords from inside and started to revolve around Bang's body. Ichi then jumped onto each blade and shot at them, the bullets bounced of the blades and shot bang straight on, he kept repeating his attack until he targeted Bang himself.

"Death Rebel!" Ichi exclaimed

He fired a devestating blast which made Bang crash to the ground; Ichi landed on his feet as he fell and said "You'll always be a ripoff of Naruto!"

Thinking about it, I really got to make sure that I don't make him angry; if Ichi really tried he would kill me for sure, but when I see him smile at me, I can tell that would never happen.

"Hey Ichi, you didn't kill him did you?" I asked nervously

"Nah, I made sure that the bullets were stun rounds." He answered smiling

"You can do that!?"

"Yeah, I studied on the different types of bullets back at Japan with Ryomou." Ichi explained "Now with my power I can make various types bullets."

"That's pretty cool!"

Right when we were talking Bang got up with his body limping and said "Y-You are a strong opponent, I submit, but I won't give up... one day I will tell Litchi that I love her!"

"Till then, see ya." Ichi replied

"Wait, before that day comes I want to promise that you'll protect Litchi."

I could tell that Ichi was at a standstill; to make a promise to protect someone that he himself killed seems impossible for him, but for some reason he took out his sword and said "I swear, I will protect her with my life."

"Very well, till the next time we meet!"

Bang had disappeared into a smoke screen, but I could still see him running away from the smoke; besides that I could see tears falling from Ichi's face, he muttered "Why, why the hell did I make such a stupid promise."

"Ichi, come on don't..."

"I won't let it happen again, this time I'll make sure that she lives."

"You really feel regret for killing her don't you?" I stupidly asked

"I've always felt it, through the years it's grown and made me feel even more pain." He explained "I'm the descendant of the black beast, a monster who's only reason for living is to kill, but I'm going to change that destiny... and the first thing to do is to make sure that my mother stays alive."

"That was beautiful, I still can't believe that your Kage." I said misty eyed

"You knew?"

"You can't fool me, I've been learning how to tell who's, who." I said hugging him "I promise, no matter what happens I'll help you protect her, along with everyone else."

I could feel his tears falling on my back, and as he held back he said "Thank you, your also a person I want to protect big bro."

"Big bro, what no fat jokes?" I asked "That really isn't your style, but I'm glad that you finally think of me that way."

"Come on, let's get going." Kage said smiling

"Sure."

* * *

To be continued

Even the shadow of ones self has his own feelings, his own regrets, and with Po as his brother, Kage might find something he never had... happiness. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Brotherly love

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 7: Brotherly love

I got this from the Hikaru and Kaoru of ouran high school host club, just so you know my version won't be as creepy as theirs. You already know that I don't own the movie or the game I only own Ichi and his shadow Kage.

* * *

Kage's POV

It's weird, before I felt as if the only thing that made me feel anything was killing; but after I met Po and the others and stayed with them for the past months I feel different, I feel the regret of killing my parents, the pain of being alone for ten years have finally made me realize that I've lost my reason for existing, when I tried to take over Ichi's body I thought it was my own reason, but it was just a lie. Because of their kidness, their sincerity... their love, I've finally found my reason to exist, that reason is to protect them with my life.

"Hey Kage, just asking but when are the two of you gonna switch back?" Po asked

"He said that I could stay until I want to switch." I answered "If you don't want me here I'll..."

"I never said that, your my little brother just like Ichi." Po explained "It's not because that your a part of him either, it's mainly because I think of you that way."

"Thank you, it seems that neither Shifu or Fu are in this part of the city." I replied "Rachel."

As she appeared from her teleportation ars she answered "I'm sorry, I saw what happened and I realize that I never knew the pain you kept inside."

"It's ok, can you take us higher up?" I asked

"I'm sorry but I could only bring you here." She explained " It's not that I can't, but I just want to see how you'll progress from here."

"Then how are we going to do that?" Po asked

I wondered the samething until Ichi told me of an idea he thought of, I kind of thought it was embarrassing but I said "Ichi has an idea."

"Really what?" Rachel asked

Ichi's POV

After I switched back I answered "We do a street show!"

"Huh?"

Everyone was totally confused until I explained "Me and Po could sing a song that would really get people's attention, and they pay us so we can get into the higher part of the city."

"A song, you two can sing?" Rachel asked

"Are you kidding, Ichi has the voice of an angel!" Po complimented

"That's not true, so will you do it Po?" I asked

"I don't know, I'm really not much of a singer."

I knew he would say that which is why I used Miharu's jinton no jutsu from Nabari; I made my cheeks red, and as my teared up I said "Please, I can't do this without you big brother."

"Y-You can't?" Po asked blushing

"The song was supposed to show the bond we have as brothers." I said teary eyed "I can't sing it without you big brother, please I need your help."

Rachel's POV

It looked like Po was giving in to Ichi's act; as I watched I could have sworn I saw black wings on Ichi's back when he said "Big brother, I need your help."

Po was actually blushing from seeing a tear come from his brothers eye; as he held him tightly he said "I'll always help you, your my little brother after all."

"Big brother."

Strange, though I know it's a just a way to decieve Po, I can't help but to think how adorable it is to see the brotherly love between them; when he released him Ichi asked "Rachel could you be the announcer?"

"The princess should be the star!" Nago exclaimed

"Hush Nago, I'll be happy to." I said smiling

"Thanks, now we have to get ready."

It only took an hour to get ready but once we were people started wanting to see what was going on, there was even three girls who intrested me; one was a girl red hair, the other one was brown haired girl with a squirrel tail and ears, and the one that really interested me was a blonde haired girl with emerald eyes, they both wore the same blue uniform but the only difference was that the blonde girl wore a blue hat.

"Tsubaki, what's going on?" The squirrel girl asked

"I don't know Makoto, it looks like there's a show going on." The one named Tsubaki answered "Noel... Noel?"

The one named Noel seemed to be in a trance, she had a good view of Po and Ichi and said "Ahh, panda and a dog, their so cute."

"Noel, what's with you and animals?" Tsubaki asked

"I can't help it, their just so fluffy."

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time to start the show." I announced "Our two performers will now sing to you."

As the curtains go up the nervous brothers got ready to sing with Ichi starting off.

Ichi: I lost sight when I was alone in the falling rain  
If I'm not noticed, I might still be in the void

Both: Let's stretch out this hand, don't look back

I want to be at your side  
I want you to let be me at your side  
Just as it is, if I could live on  
I will surely take that hand, and I can fly wherever it is  
As long as I'm with you, till faraway land just as it is

Each truth are clashing and become chaos  
If everyone is shedding the same tears  
If I stretch out this hand, we might understand each other

I always want to feel  
The warmth which is carved in this hand is yours, something that I found with you  
Each of unchanged matters started to change differently  
Just as it is, I will receive all

Po: Someday, we won't be seeing each other, even if I let go this hand  
I won't forget, because I'm not forgetting I can fly wherever it is

Both: I am thinking of you  
Always, I am at your side  
Just as it is, if I can live on  
Now I want to be at your side  
I want you to let be me at your side  
Just as it is, because I can live on.

Their song was beautiful, my heart actually wanted me to cry but I held it in; when I went backstage I saw the both of them hugging each other.

"You really are the best big brother ever." Ichi said smiling

"Thanks little bro." Po said teary eyed

"Aw, that's so sweet."

We turned around to see the three girls from before; the one named Noel was in the same trance as before, she went to feel Ichi's ears and said "Oh, there so soft, I love feeling them."

"Ah, please I'm sensitive there!" He said laughing

"But there so soft, I can't help but to feel them." She said grabbing his paw "And your paw pads are soft as well."

"B-Big brother, help me!" Ichi pleaded

"Noel, can't you see that your bothering him?" Tsubaki asked

"Hey I want to feel his ears too." Makoto said smiling

I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed them from him and said "Leave him alone!"

"Rachel you..."

"Can't you see that your bothering him, he might not tell you because he's a gentleman but he want's you to stop!"

I couldn't believe that I said that, I felt embarrassed but was happy that I did it; Ichi walked up to me and said "Thanks Rachel-chan."

"Are you trying to go to the higher city?" Tsubaki asked

"Yes we are." Ichi answered

"If you like we can bring you there, I'm from the Yayoi family so I can take us there."

"Thank you!"

"My names Tsubaki, the two you met before are Makoto and Noel."

"Hiya!" Makoto greeted

"Ah, hello." Noel said smiling "Could I touch your ears again, they make me think of the small animals ears from before."

"Other animal, an animal with ears like mine!?" He asked "Please, where did you meet this animal?"

"We met him higher up in the city, he said he was looking for his sons and daughter." Tsubaki explained "If you want we can help you try to find him."

"We're totally in your debt!" Po thanked her

"Well for your debt you can let Noel feel your paw pads till we find him." Makoto smirked "So let's get going!"

I'm glad that we found these three, I was a little angry at first but I'm still happy; before they left I grabbed Ichi and said "Well I guess I'll depart."

"Why don't you come with us?" He asked "Stop being a viewer, this is your time to be character in your own story."

Everytime he says something I can't help but to smile, I hugged him and said "Thank you, maybe next time."

Ichi's POV

She smiled, I'm happy that she's happy and now I have information on where to find Shifu; through my own thoughts I was unaware that Po put his paw on my shoulder and said "Hey, are you thinking about Rachel?"

"What, I'm thinking about lots of stuff." I answered "Let's get going, this time you can be with Noel."

"Ok, if you say so."

* * *

To be continued

Pretty long but I think it's good, if your an otaku like me you should watch Nabari it's really good, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: The destructive storm

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 8: The destructive storm

* * *

Ichi's POV

The higher city; Rachel was right, between this place and where we were before this place is alot better. I hope we can find Shifu here quickly, for some reason the skies are looking weird, I hope there's no storms coming.

"Are you ok Ichi?" Makoto asked

"Oh I'm fine." I answered nervously

"Maybe we should find somewhere to stay." Tsubaki explained "Theres a storm coming in."

"Is it that bad?" Po asked

"Well, while in the higher part of the city were alot closer to the clouds."Tubaki answered "Which means that the storms are more destructive."

I felt a chill come down my spine, I felt like I couldn't even move anymore; suddenly Po said "Where's the closest hotel?"

"Follow me!" Makoto exclaimed

After a few minutes we finally made it to the hotel Makoto brung us to; we found several people looking for rooms to stay away from the storm, the chill in my spine grew even more I felt like when the starts my life's going to end.

"There's even more people than last time!" Makoto pointed out

"Yeah your right, this storm might be more dangerous than we thought." Tsubaki explained

There it was, a giant roar of thunder came out of nowhere, I screamed as loud as I thought possible and ran wherever I could.

Po's POV

Oh man this isn't good, Ichi's going to lose it.

"What happened to Ichi?" Makoto asked

I guess this about the right time to tell them "Ichi's afraid of thunderstorms, he always get's like this when he hears it, it's even worse when it's louder."

"Hey, where's Noel?" Makoto asked

While they tried to find Noel, I went searching for Ichi; I finally found him sitting in a corner crying to himself, it looked like he was singing.

The distance, of two hearts,  
that beat as one,  
so near now, yet so far apart

We didn't realize,  
the moment we met,  
that our future was set

Time passed by and slowly,  
but surely, something was there

This feeling, so clear,  
I wish I could stay here,  
forever,  
just holding you close

I won't let you go,  
I'll hold you now, until the end of time,  
you'll never be  
alone again, I promise you,  
even if I'm out of reach,

I'm right at your side,  
watching over you...

That song was the most beautiful thing I ever heard; I went over to sit with him and said "What song was that?"

"Here's a surprise, it's from a song with no lyrics." Ichi answered

"You mean you made it up by yourself?" I asked

"Yeah, I made it up weeks ago." Ichi explained "It helps me keep calm when a storm comes, and it makes me think about my parents a little bit, like there here watching over me."

"That's good to know."

We turned around and saw Shifu standing in front of us; I could tell that Ichi wanted to hug him, but when a bolt of thunder came he went back into the same position as before. But Shifu hugged him and said "I'm sorry son."

"Sorry for what?" Ichi asked

"I missed your birthday, you must have been sad, not being able to celebrate it."

But Ichi held him back and said "No, to be with you and Po, that's all I need."

This was such a beautiful moment, I thought nothing could make it better; then suddenly Shifu took something out of his sleeve and said "Happy birthday, Ichi."

It was a necklace with a blue dragon on it; Ichi was so happy that he started to cry, and when Shifu hugged him in comfort I wanted to cry to but I thought of something and asked "Hey Shifu, how did you know we were here?"

"Ah, that's so sweet!"

When Noel and the others appeared Shifu said "It's because of her that I found you, she told me that she was helping a panda and a dog with ears like mine try to find me."

"The both of you have soft ears." She said blushing

"She did it to you too?" Shifu asked

"My ears and my paws." Ichi answered

We all started laughing from that, and even though another thunder bolt came Ichi looked ok; he did shake a little but he was ok, after we stopped Shifu said "Let's get some sleep, there's still one more person to find."

"Right, and were going to find her." Ichi said smiling "Hang on Fu, I'm coming!"

* * *

To be continued

The song is called the distance of two in english, I don't own the lyrics their Niamara123abc's on youtube, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Vampire kisses

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 9: Vampire kisses

This chapter is a whole POV with Rachel, showing her true feelings to Ichi even though he's asleep, if people forgot I do not own the game or the movie just Ichi and Fu.

* * *

Rachel's POV

The heart, why does it exist, and why do I have it? I wonder that as I sit in the courtyard, watching the roses and drinking my assam tea; as I wonder this another thought came to my mind, is Ichi ok, is he hurt, I had to figure this out on my own.

"Princess,where are you going?" Gii asked

"I'm going somewhere for a few." I answered

"Then let us join you." Nago replied

"No, I'm going on my own, don't follow me."

When I entered the teleportation ars I found myself in a small room; I could hear the loud roar of thunder coming from outside, inside the room I found Ichi sleeping with his brother. He seemed so fragile when asleep but when awake he's full of courage and determination, a vampire shouldn't have a heart with feelings, so why do I have it? I wonder that while I stare at him closely, his face was so soft, to feel his fur on my hand almost made me laugh. Before I could even realize it my body started to move closer to his head, was I about to cause another sin and turn him into a vampire? No what happened was different, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest when my lips touched his. Why did I do that, I saw tears fall from my face knowing it was mine, was what I did also a sin? When I saw him move I was afraid he would wake up, but instead he said "Vampire kisses are good luck, thank you Rachel."

Everytime he compliments me I could feel my face turn red, why do I have a heart, I don't know why but I'm actually glad that I do have one.

"Can I help you?"

I turned around to see a another animal behind me; when I saw him he looked like the same description that Ichi gave his father, I stood up and said "Please forgive me, you must be Shifu."

"Yes, and you must be Rachel Alucard." He answered "Ichi told me alot about you."

"Did he really?"

"Yes, now may I ask why you were kissing him?" Shifu asked

"I-I don't know, my body was moving all on his own." I explained "For some reason my heart just told me to do it, what is this feeling?"

"That would be love."

"Love, I never had this feeling before... it feels nice." I said smiling

"Ichi actually has that affect with everyone he meets." Shifu explained "When he smiles, you can tell that everything will be alright."

He was right, his smile always made me feel better; I really did love him, I asked "Is it ok if I talk to him?"

"Go right ahead."

I sat close to his body watching as he breathed slowly; while I stroked his fur I said "You might not know this but I already know who you are, you are a descendant of the black beast and yet you try to change your destiny, I must say that you are a much suited gentleman than that so called grim reaper." I giggled a little and watched as he gave out a chuckle, I took a serious look and said "Never hold back, fight till your last breath, and never give up, but most of all don't die because I... I love you."

"I love you too Rachel." He muttered in his sleep

I couldn't believe that he said that; I turned to his father for an answered and he said "Ichi has a big heart, because of that he thinks of everyone as loved ones."

I was happy, I actually started to cry but I stopped only to make sure that his Father didn't see me; before I had a chance to leave he asked "Why don't you stay?"

"What, are you sure?"

"Ichi would greatly appreciate it if you stayed." He answered smiling

I smiled and said "Well I don't really sleep in places like this, but I guess I could sleep for this one time."

He nodded and left the room, I laid down next to Ichi and fell to sleep; when I slept I had a dream, I saw Ichi saying the same thing 'I love you', those words made my heartbeat even faster I smiled and said "If you didn't hear me before... I love you."

* * *

To be continued

Now this has got to be romantic right? Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Fu meets the grim reaper

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 10: Fu meets the grim reaper

I thought I should make a chapter showing what happened to Fu throughout the story, I'm not making a disclaimer because I've done it too much, you already know what I own. BTW this chapter takes place in chapter 8.

* * *

Fu's POV

I've been walking around this place but there's still no sign of anyone; I guess we were all seperated when we went into that portal, this totally sucks if I don't find anyone I'm totally gonna... ouch!

"Hey watch what your going!"

When I went to look at who bumped into I saw a large silver haired man; he wore a large red jacket that went all the way to his legs, his eyes were red and blue, and he had a giant broadsword which looked alot like Ichi's soul eater "Hey where did you get that sword?"

"What are you talking about, it's mine." He snorted

"But, my brother has the same weapon."

"Well then, there must be more than two." He explained "Like I said before, watch where your going stupid!"

Now he's gone way to far "Who are you calling stupid!"

"You, stupid."

This guy was already ticking me off, and I had enough of it "Holy Arrow!"

I took out my harp and fired an arrow at him, but he dodged and said "What the hell!?"

I then summoned my bolvark revolvers and said "Calling me stupid means that you want you ass kicked!"

He didn't seemed fazed, he took out his sword and said "Well I guess I can play with you for a while, you better get ready!"

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel one, Action!

That voice was weird but I ended up ignoring it, I attacked him with every shot I had some scratched him while he mostly blocked them with his sword; I charged at him and fought with every aspect of kung fu I knew and learned from Shifu, giving out punches and kicks seemed to surprise him but what surprised me was when he exclaimed "Carnage Scissor!"

He attacked with his sword but I blocked it, but then I heard a click from his sword and quickly jumped back; he spun around and made another slash, though it didn't hit me a red shockwave of demonic energy attacked me and caused me to hit a wall.

"That move, that's my brothers!?" I exclaimed

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked "Forget it, get ready!"

When he attacked again I made sure to dodge, I couldn't believe this guy knew my brothers move or maybe... this place is another dimension! I kept dodging his attacks while thinking about my hypothesis, this place is an alternate dimension and the people here are similar to people in other dimensions, so this guy is an alternate version of Ichi?

"Carnage Scissor!" He exclaimed

I woke up from my thoughts and quickly dodged his attack, when I stood up I said "Alright, no more nice dog."

"What you were holding back?" He asked

"Activate code DTD!" I exclaimed

My body was engulfed with azure flames in when they disappeared I was in my human form; My clothes revealed a little of my body and I actually felt a little goofy, I jumped up and said "Let's go, I'm ready to give a can of ass whoopin!"

"The hell, what are you?" He asked

But I didn't answer, I was to excited to fight; when I missed a punch I broke the whole ground, I kept attacking and made a few hits on him, when I hit him he said "Dammit, I feel like my rib broke!"

"Pachi Pachi Punch!" I exclaimed

I gave a punch so hard that I launched him into the air;Then I jumped up after him and said "Azure Lamia!"

I punched him with azure flames constantly and continuously until he was all bruised up; then when I turned to his back I gave him one mean punch that made him crash into the ground! When I turned back to normal I said "You can't hold back!"

"What are you talking about?" He groaned

"You hold back too much, you gotta bring a hundred percent when you fight!" I explained "If your another version of my brother you have to unleash your true power, that's how you'll win!"

"Damn, why do I have to be lectured by a litte girl?" He snorted

"Hey I'm fifteen, I'm not a kid!" I retorted "Oh yeah, my names Fu what's yours?"

"You don't know?" He asked "I'm Ragna the Bloodedge, the grim reaper."

"Wow, that's some title."

"You seriously don't know who I am, what world are you from anyway?"

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is that your gonna help me."

"What!?"

"Yep, since you lost your gonna help me find my family." I smirked "I bet Ichi already found Po and Shifu, so all we have to do is find them together."

"Wait, I never agreed to helping you!" He exclaimed

"I know, but since you lost your now my dog!"

"What was that you little... ow!"

I punched him and said "You even try calling me names and I'll end your life right here and now, since you'll hold back it'll be easy to kill you!"

Ragna's POV

Damn this girl pinned me to a wall and... what the hell, what's with those black wings on her back? Since I had no other choice I said "Fine, I'll help you find your friends."

"Thank you, and their not my friends their my family." She corrected me

It pisses me off knowing that I'm being controlled by a little dog girl, but I guess it's better than the rabbit; when I looked back to her she was staring at the sky in concern, it looked like she was worried about something and asked "What's wrong?"

"It looks like a storms coming." She answered

"Yeah so what?"

"My brother is afraid of storms, I hope he's ok."

"Don't worry about it." I explained "If he's your brother then... then he'll be just fine."

"Yeah I guess your right, that and he's my twin." She said smiling "So he's uber strong, way stronger than you!"

"What was that?" I asked

"He can totally beat you anytime, because he doesn't hold back."

It looked like she was tempting me, I think it worked when I said "Well then, I guess when we meet I'll have to fight him."

"Alright, but if it's ok how about we stay somewhere while the storm stops?" She asked

This girl is crazy but, I can tell that she has a good heart and a strong determination; so I just said "Fine, let's go."

When I started walking she followed steadily behind, this girl has gotten me to find her family and for some reason I feel like helping her. I better get something out of this.

* * *

To be continued

I don't usually say this but... Fu just made Ragna her bitch! Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Conversation over tea

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 11: Conversation over tea

Rachel personally asked me to do this so I'm gonna do a chapter with her and Ichi.

* * *

Ichi's POV

When I woke up I realized that the storm from last night was over; I feel relieved now that it's over but for some reason I feel weird, I feel like something happened last night, I felt something on my lips and the more I think about the more I could feel my face blush,

"Good morning."

I turned to see Rachel sitting on Nago in his chair form while Gii held tea in his hands; they sat on the balcony which somehow confused me because I never saw it there before, but I forgot about it and said "Good morning Rachel, when did you get here?"

"Actually, I was here since last night." She answered "Forgive me if I didn't tell you."

"It's ok, I don't mind."

"Would you like some tea, please try it."

I walked over and tried the tea; it had a strange taste but it was still delicious and the aroma had a very strange but very sensual smell. When she saw my expression she said "It's assam tea, I'm glad you liked it."

I sat down and said "Thanks again Rachel, if it wasn't for you I would have had a hard time finding my family."

"Please it was my pleasure to help you." Rachel said smiling "I'm just happy that your together again."

"Well now I have to find my sister so till then my journey isn't over." I laughed and said "I sound like a manga character!"

While we laughed we were unaware that Shifu and Valkenhayn was watching us; while they watched Shifu said "So, you know that Rachel has feelings for him?"

"Yes, I've seen it for some time now." Valkenhayn explained "I've also seen that he's taking a liking to the princess as well."

"Good morning Shifu, who are you?"

Po woke to find Shifu and Valkenhayn, when he saw Po confused he said "I am Valkenhayn, butler to Rachel Alucard."

"Oh, I wonder when those two will kiss?" Po asked

"Actually panda, she kissed him last night." Shifu answered

"What, Ichi you lucky dog!"

"Their talking about us right now." I explained "So you kissed me?"

I could tell from her face that she did; when she blushed I smiled and said "Don't worry about it, I actually feel the same way."

She was actually pouring tea in her cup when I said that; because of that she was unaware cup overflowed and the hot tea burnt her finger. I knew it was my fault so I came close and caressed her finger.

Rachel's POV

I can't believe he's caressing my finger, his lips feel so soft, even more soft when I kissed them. When he let go he said "Sorry, that was my fault."

"No, I'm actually glad that you did it." I said smiling "Thank you for taking care of my finger."

"My pleasure!"

"That's my little brother for you, a gentleman to the end." Po said smiling

"Yes, he shows true chivalry to the princess." Valkenhayn agreed "I woudn't be surprised if madam Rachel asks him for marriage."

"P-Please don't say that, I don't think I'm ready for that." Shifu pleaded "But they do look like a great couple."

"Tell me Ichi, I know that your a gentleman, but can you show me how a true gentleman can please a lady?" I asked

"Well, I guess if you want I can show you a little."

When azure flames engulfed him I couldn't believe that he instantly turned human; he had black and white hair and wore the same clothing as before, he he knelt down he took my hand and said "My dear princess, I don't care if you think it's a sin, I don't care if you regret it for all eternity, as long as it can save your life, I will gladly give my blood to you."

As he kissed my hand I couldn't help but realize how he was telling the truth; he would actually give his blood to me, even though I would never take it, if it would save my life he would give me his blood, I stood up and said "Thank you, but you know you didn't have to transform, your true self is beautiful as it is."

"Thanks Rachel, that really means alot." He said blushing "I just did it because I like turning into my manga form, but I do like being my true self so I keep a few things."

He was right, on his head were still his dog ears, while behind him was his small tail; I actually thought it was cute, so did his brother when he hugged him and said "Ichi you look so cute like that, I can't help but to hug you!"

"When don't you do this?" He asked "What about you Rachel?"

"Me, well I must say that you look really cute." I answered "But I liked you even more as a regular dog."

As he changed back he said "Yeah, nothing better than my true self."

"Valkenhayn." I called

"Yes madam Rachel?" He asked

"You may leave, from now on I'll stay with Ichi."

"Princess!?" Nago and Gii exclaimed

Everyone seemed shock, but I took a deep breath and said "In this play I am the director, and as the director I want to change my play, by becoming part of it."

"Rachel..."

"I finally want to be a character, thanks to you."

Seeing his smile made me happy, all of the sudden one of the three girls from before appeared; the girl named Noel asked "I'm sorry, was I interrupting?"

"Not really, where's Makoto and Tsubaki?" Ichi asked

"They left, and I have to go back to my miss- I mean my job as well." She explained "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"Oh ok, see you later Noel."

"B-But could I... could I maybe touch your ears again?" She asked blushing

"Uh, maybe I could let you a little bit."

"Ahh, their so soft!"

For some reason I didn't mind as much that Noel was touching his ears, I guess it's because that's how she is; after she left we started to depart ourselves. As they stood behind me Nago asked "Princess are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am." I answered

"But princess..."

"No Gii, from now on were characters of this play." I explained "Now that were characters, we have to help the main character in his journey."

"Wow Rachel, your awesome!" Ichi said smiling

"Thank you, shall we get going?"

"Right!"

I don't know why, but as long as I'm with Ichi, I know for sure that this world will be saved.

* * *

To be continued

Now prepare for the most epic battle ever... next chapter lol. Chapter 12 soming soon.


	12. Chapter 12: No holding back

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 12: No holding back

* * *

Ichi's POV

Po, and now Shifu, the only person I have to find now is Fu, but where is she? I wonder if she's ok, if anything happened to her I...!?

"Don't worry, I promise we'll find her."

I can't believe Rachel said that, and she was holding my hand too. I smiled and said "Thanks Rachel, with your help I know I'll find her."

I really am happy that I met Rachel, she's really nice once you get to know her, plus she's a vampire which makes her even cooler! I could actually hear Po saying "Hey Shifu, this might not happen but... if those two got married and had kids would they'd be half dog and half vampire?"

"Panda, I really don't need that image!" Shifu exclaimed "But... a vampire with dog ears and a tail does sound cute."

Sometimes I wish I didn't have these big ears, but now that I think about it... dog eared vampires do sound cute.

"Ichi, why are you blushing?" Rachel asked

"Uh, no reason at all!" I said until I bumped into someone

"Hey watch where your... damn I thought I got rid of you!"

I stood up to see a tall silver haired man in front of me; Rachel walked in front of me and said "Ragna, I was wondering where you were."

"What are you doing here rabbit?" The guy named Ragna asked "And how do you know this girl?"

"I'm a guy, what are you too stupid to figure it out?" I asked

"What was that?"

"You heard me. if you want I"ll show you what I mean!"

"Rachel who is this person?" Shifu asked

"This is Ragna the bloodedge, my one and only sin." Rachel answered

I was kind of confused at first, but then I realized what she meant and said "Wait, so you turned him into a vampire!?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I never thought you would do that." Po said nervously

"He was dying at the time, if I didn't he wouldn't be here."

"Hey rabbit, when did you start hanging out with animals?" Ragna snorted

"I have a name you know!" I exclaimed

"This is Ichi Kagi, this his brother Po and his father Shifu." Rachel introduced

"Hiya!" Po greeted

"Nice to meet you Ragna." Shifu greeted "Tell me, do you anyone that looks like my son?"

"One: yes I do, and two: how are you his father is this like an interspecies love?"

"I'm adopted dumbass!" I retorted

"Hey Rachel, since this is like another dimension is Ragna a human version of someone?" Po asked

"Actually he's a human version of Ichi." Rachel answered

"I'm nothing like him!" We both shouted "Stop copying me!"

"Ragna, don't even try to escape me you son of a..."

When I turned around I was surprised to see Fu alright; I hugged her and said "Fu your ok, I'm so happy!"

"Nii-san, I'm happy to see you too!" She said smiling "I guess you helped after all, thanks Ragna."

"Whatever, now that my debts been payed I'm leaving."

"Not so fast, you gotta fight my brother first!" Fu said grabbing his arm "I thought you wanted to fight him anyway."

"I would, but there's something else I have to do." Ragna snorted

"Actually Ragna, a fight with Ichi might be good for you." Rachel pointed out "You might just learn something."

"Stop acting like I'm a kid rabbit!"

"Actually, since she's a vampire she's probably older than you." I pointed out

"You know what, I'm gonna fight you just for acting smart!"

Ragna grabbed his sword from behind and I was surprised to know that it was the same broadsword that I had; when I saw the look in Rachel's eyes I knew she wanted me to fight him for a reason, so instead of taking out one of my swords I just went into a fighting stance ready for anything, he looked confused and asked "You're gonna fight me like that?"

"I don't need a weapon on someone who holds back." I answered

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel one, Action!

Ragna's POV

Dammit, I can't make a single hit on him; he keeps dodging like my attacks are nothing "Why don't you fight back!"

"Why don't you stop holding back?" He retorted

"I had enough of you!" I exclaimed "Carnage Scissor!"

I attacked with all I got but he jumped out of the way like it was nothing; he stood right in front of my face and said "If you keep holding back... your going to die."

Ichi's POV

I punched him straight in the face and launched him into the air; while he was still flying I charged at him and dragged his face into the ground and throwing it into a wall, then with fist of flames I started punching him until the wall started breaking and delt him a finishing blow.

"Ars Nova!" I exclaimed

Distortion Finish!

I punched him so far that he went right through the wall; I sat down and said "That's what happens when you hold back."

"Way to go nii-san!" Fu cheered

"That's my little brother!" Po cheered too

"He still holds back." Rachel groaned

"Is there a reason why you want him to fight at full strength?" Shifu asked

"Like I said he's just like Ichi, which means that he's also the black beast."

Wait, this guy's the black beast of this world!? I walked towards her and asked "So why do you want him to fight at full power?"

"Because... if he doesn't the world will repeat for all of eternity." She answered "Once he enters the gate he will turn into the black beast and destroy the world, but the world has been repeating itself to stop that from happening, but because of Ragna that will never happen, in his final battle he always hold back."

I saw Rachel's face, it was full of sadness and despair; I held her close and said "I promise, I'll stop the world from repeating, you have my word."

"Ichi, I-I..."

"Hey I'm not done with you!"

Wow, I actually thought he'd be dead by now, I guess I was holding back; the dude was burned and scratched all over, he shouted "Were not done yet!"

"Yes you are Ragna, and as your punishment we'll be traveling with you." Rachel explained

"What, I don't need a rabbit and a bunch of animals following me!" He exclaimed

"Look I don't like this anymore than you do, but I have to keep my promise." I explained "So like or not were gonna join your party."

"Party, what the hell are you anyway?" Ragna asked

"He's an otaku, but he's also my little brother who has sensitive ears." Po said grabbing my ears

"Po come on let go, I'm serious let go!" I said laughing

"Rachel, where did you find these guys?"

"Actually, Ichi found me." She answered "So shall we get going?"

"Right let's move!"

"Hey where are you going?" Ragna asked

"Oh right, you lead." I said laughing

* * *

To be continued

Sorry about the short fight, I need to do better on my fight scenes. Chapter 13 even soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Red devil vs red panda

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 13: Red devil vs red panda

* * *

Ragna's POV

For those who don't know, my name is Ragna the bloodedge; it's been years since that event happened. The church I went to was burned and my brother Jin killed everyone there, that was also the time when I lost my right arm, if it wasn't for the rabbit I wouldn't be here. After that I've been giving myself a reputation for destroying library bases, I'm also known as the grim reaper and now I have to finish one more job.

"Is he doing a POV?" Fu asked

"No, it looks more like an internal monologue." Ichi answered

"How can you tell?" Po asked

"Easy, a POV is a persons point of view of his day, a monologue is like a persons thoughts things, including a persons backstory."

God dammit, of all the people Rachel had to meet, she had to meet these whackjobs; and she said that dog is me? First I had to do a job for the kids twin, and now I have a group of animals and a vampire following me, this sucks.

"Ok, now he's having a POV." Ichi explained

"That's impressive, to be able to tell the difference." Rachel said smiling

What's with Rachel, it's like when she's with that kid she seems happy; was is it about this kid that she likes?

"Excuse me, would you be Ragna the bloodedge?"

When I turned around I saw this big red guy in front of me; next to him was some cat lady, and if I'm right, they want something from me.

"Tager, it's easy to tell that it's him." The woman snorted "Wait is that... hey it's that kid Icho."

"It's Ichi, and it's nice to see you again Kokonoe." Ichi greeted "You too Tager."

"What are you doing with the grim reaper?" Tager asked

"Well, I'm helping him with his job."

After that the red devil went into somewhat of a fighting stance and said "I'm sorry, but as part of sector seven I can't let that happen, I'm going to take him back to headquarters."

"Hey Tager, maybe we can bring Ichi in as a bonus." Kokonoe smirked "I still want to do some experiments on him."

I knew a fight was about to happen, but before I took out my sword that red panda stood in front of me. In a serious tone he said "Sorry, but I can't let you take Ragna away, and I'm definetly not going to let you turn my son into a guinea pig."

"Ok then how about this, if you win against Tager we leave them alone, but if he wins we have them all to ourselves." Kokonoe suggested "How's that old man?"

"It's fine with me." He grinned

"There screwed." Ichi said smiling

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Shifu maybe small, but he's a master of kung fu." Po explained

"He's also stronger than than he looks too." Fu pointed out

"But most importantly, Kokonoe called him an old man." Ichi explained "Because of that, they are totally screwed."

"At least she didn't call him shorty." Fu said smiling

"Alright shorty bring it on!" Kokonoe exclaimed

"Ok, they gone from screwed to boned!" the twins shouted

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel one, Action!

Where did that come from, after that Tager attacked and destroyed the ground with one attack; somehow he actually missed and got a kick to the face, I actually couldn't see Shifu for a second but I knew he was attacking Tager.

"Hey, should we do something?" I asked "What the hell?"

When I turned to everyone I saw them drinking tea like nothing was happeneing; Ichi turned to me and said "You don't need to worry about it, Shifu's gonna finish this quickly so you can take a break for a while."

"More tea princess?" Gii asked

"Yes, please Ragna why don't you join us?" Rachel asked

"Shouldn't you worry about this?"

"Nah, when it comes to Shifu he never gives up when it means protecting the people he cares about." Ichi explained "So when it comes to it, this is the time sit back, relax, and enjoy the ass whooping."

"Tager what the hell are you doing, kick his ass already!" Kokonoe shouted

This fight was going to our favor so I sat down and enjoyed as much of this ass kicking as I could; I was kind of amazed to see the little guy throw the red giant everywhere, before he could finish his attacked Tager exclaimed "Magna-Tech wheel!"

The guy spun around with electricity coming from his hands, and the more he spunned the closer Shifu got to him; But Shifu realized what was happening and grabs the ground and throws a giant boulder at him. While he was stunned the old guy grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground.

Finish!

As the red devil stood there unable to battle, Shifu bowed and said "Sorry, but we must be going."

"Damn, Tager how could you lose!?" Kokonoe exclaimed

"Sorry Kokonoe, he was too powerful." Tager apologized

"The hell he was, this guys a short stuff!"

"Excuse me, could you not call me that?" Shifu asked "Besides, I already proved that I'm younger than I look."

"Like we don't know that, no matter what people say we'll always think of you as young guy." Ichi said smiling

"Thank you."

"Tager, move your ass, were leaving!" Kokonoe shouted

"It was nice to see you again." Tager said leaving

These people are crazy, but I guess there better than those two from before; I guess these guys arent that bad, I'll let them stay for a while longer.

"Ragna, what's up with you?" Ichi asked

"Nothing, I just realized that... you guys arent that bad." I said smiling

"Neither are you when your not acting like an ass." He retorted "So why don't we start over and become friends, my names Ichi and you are?"

This kid has some way of starting over, he seems to be a great guy; I guess he would be a good ally, so I smiled and said "Ragna, please to meet you."

* * *

To be continued

Was this a better fight scene? Chapter 14 coming soon


	14. Chapter 14: Mothers love

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 14: Mothers love

* * *

Ichi's POV

The more I travel around, the more I like hanging out in kagutsuchi; I've already made lots of friends, and I met my mother for the first time, I'm actually feeling happy about being here, meeting Rachel was the best part of it. Why does it feel like somebody is watching me, I was right Po and Fu were watching me with glaring eyes and devilish smiles.

"Thinking about Rachel aren't you?" Po whispered

"Huh, oh maybe." I answered

"Are you in love?" Fu asked

"Don't know, but I do those kinds of feelings for her." I said smiling

"You have those kinds of feelings for everyone." Po said smiling "That's what makes you so cool!"

I was happy to hear that, but what really surprised me was the voice I heard saying "Oh it's you two."

When I looked around I saw Litchi walking towards me; she wore the same clothes as when I first underground, it kind of made me embarrased to look at her since her breast were looking right at me, it really feels weird knowing that she's my mom.

"Oh nice to see you again Miss Litchi." Po greeted "This is Ichi's twin sister Fu, and his dad Shifu."

"No way that's Ichi's...!?"

Thankfully Po stopped her from saying anything I would regret later, Shifu came to you and said "It's an honor to meet you Litchi."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said smiling "Oh, your that girl from before and your... the grim reaper!"

"Damn, I knew this would happen." Ragna snorted "Um, hey there."

"What's is he doing here?" Litchi asked

I needed a quick excuse but I couldn't think of anything; but then I remember seeing a flyer from before and say "Oh, I'm taking him to the library, for the bounty on his head."

"So your a vigilante?"

"Uh yeah, yeah thats it." I answered "I'm a vigilante bringing Ragna the bloodedge to justice."

"You must be pretty strong." She said smiling "I'm proud of you."

She's proud of me, my own mom is proud of me? I can't believe it, I'm actually blushing from that, I gotta stay calm though so I said "Thank you, we should be going now."

"Wait, even if your strong enough to beat Ragna, there's something going on in the library." She explained "Something's bad is happening, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Why is she worried about me, I mean she just met me and everything so I asked "Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know why, for some reason when I first reason I felt something in my heart." She said teary eyed "For some reason I think of you as someone I really care about, I want you to live and be happy!"

Did she have feelings for me from my mother from back home? I can't just tell her the truth, but to see her cry just makes me even more filled with guilt, I couldn't help but to cry and say "Please don't, don't cry mom!"

"Mom?"

I knew she was confused and I knew I had to find a way to get out of this situation; so I said "When I told you about my parents I never told you that your like my mom, because of that... I think of you as my mother."

"Nii-san." Fu said crying

"Wait what's going on?" Ragna asked

"Litchi is Ichi's mother." Rachel answered

"What!?"

"In his world Ichi killed his parents, he was alone for ten years and has lived a life of isolation and depression." She explained "In our world Litchi is alive, to meet his mother here, the one he had once killed, he has become filled with guilt and turmoil."

Ragna's POV

Is she crying? Why is Rachel crying about him, does she has feelings for him? I still don't understand it but everyone was either sad or just crying at the fact that Ichi was crying, Litchi just hugged him and said "Please, live and be happy, if you can do that, then I'll let you call me mom anytime you want."

"I-I promise I won't die." Ichi said smiling

To tell the truth, I kind of thought that Ichi was a lucky kid; to be with his mother again, and to be close to her breast like that. As they let go he wiped his eyes and said "Thanks mom."

"Mom!" Fu said hugging her

"Oh, well you can call me too." she said smiling

"We should get going, we have a long journey ahead of us." Ichi said smiling

"Wait!"

"Don't worry, I promise that I'll live."

"Then please take this."

Ichi's POV

She placed a box in my hands, and when I opened it there were a bunch of steam buns; I was confused until she said "There for your journey, I know you like them."

"Thank you, I'll definitely enjoy them."I said smiling "Let's get going."

I waved goodbye and started walking, I never thought meeting one of my parents would be so emotional. While still in my thoughts I felt someone holding my hand, it was Rachel asking "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, in fact... I'm better than I've been before." I answered

"Believe me when I say, she'll be alive for a long time."

"Thanks Rachel."

I kissed her on the cheek and she immediately blushed beat red; I really do like her, and I can tell from her face that she likes me. Po and Fu smiled and said "You are in love with her!"

"Like you guys didn't know that?" I said smiling

* * *

To be continued

You gotta love a mothers love, even though she doesn't know it. Chapter 15 coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Terumi's back

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 15: Terumi's back

What'd you expect he is the main villain of the game. But first a song by Ichi and Fu.

* * *

Ichi: pipirupirupirupipirupi~*  
pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
the bat that can do anything:Excaliborg!

Fu: pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
with this magical spell I´ll bring you back to life

That´s disgusting, don´t do it,you big idiot,  
don´t look at me like that,  
please! Yeah!

Ichi: Club to Death Angel and splashes blood everywhere,Dokuro chan  
Club to Death Angel and makes your heart bleed copiously, Dokuro chan.  
I´ll step on you, tie you, hit you,  
kick you, be a cocktease and hang you,  
but you know,that´s the way I love.

Fu: pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
the almighty bat that stains everything with blood:  
Excaliborg!

Ichi: pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
with this strange spell I´ll make your dreams come true

That´s disgusting,mmmmphh,don´t do it  
don´t get that randy  
please! Yeah!

Fu: Club to Death Angel and makes you spurt blood,Dokuro chan.  
Club to Death Angel and stains everything with blood,Dokuro chan.  
I´ll cut you,strike you, and tease you,  
pierce you,expose you to danger and spill paraffin on you**  
but you know, that´s the way I love.

Both: pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
the intelligent, sharp and thorny bat:Excaliborg!

Both: pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
with this cute spell your life will become thrilling.

Ouch,I feel so bad, forgive me  
don´t treat me like that  
please! Yeah!

Club to Death Angel and makes a feast of blood,Dokuro chan.  
Club to Death Angel and makes bleed your nose,Dokuro chan.  
we´ll embrace you, hug you and lock you in my arms.  
we´ll cry, laugh and then I´ll kill you  
but, you know, that´s the way I love.

Club to Death Angel to death and makes you spurt blood,Dokuro chan.  
Club to Death Angel and stains everything with blood,Dokuro chan.  
we´ll cut you,strike you,and tease you,  
pierce you,expose you to danger and spill paraffin on you  
but you know, that´s the way I love.

pipirupirupirupipirupi~

Fu's POV

Me and Ichi watched everyones looked and we just laughed like crazy; besides Rachel, everyone had a look that said 'what the hell was that!?'.

"What the hell was that!?" Ragna shouted

I told you! Anyway, Ichi said "It was bludgeon to death Dokuro-chan!"

"Oh yes, it's from Bludgeoning angel Dokuro-chan correct?" Rachel asked "I love that show."

"The princess never misses an episode." Gii explained

"Even though it's only two seasons." Nago retorted

"Blood, gore, and a whole bunch of boo... I mean blood!" Ichi said nervously

"Those two plus Rachel equals the devil incarnet." Ragna muttered

"Nah, that's just there thing." Po replied

"You get use to it." Shifu continued

"Hey, does anyone else feel like were being watched?" Ichi asked

"Yeah, I knew it for a while now but since he didn't attack I thought it wouldn't matter." Ragna answered "Now that I know who it is, how about you come out?"

"So you figured me out huh?"

The person who was following us was a cat; he wore an orange outfit that covered his whole body except his tail and face, he smiled and said "Good to see you again Ragna."

"Good to see you too master, I guess I should tell you who these people are." Ragna explained

But after one glance of Ichi, the cat said "Hey, it's the puppy dog!"

"Why does everyone call me a puppy?" Ichi said annoyed "Besides that how do you know me, and who are you?"

"Well my names Jubei, and I'm actually a friend of your father." Jubei said... wait what!?

"Your friends with my dad!?" Ichi asked

"Yes, to tell the truth I'm actually your godfather."

"Say what!?" We both exclaimed "That can't be right!"

"A cat being a dog's godfather, that's funny!" Po said laughing

"Ok, can you please tell me how your my godfather?" Ichi asked

"Oh, well your dad and me were good friends back in the day." Jubei explained "He was also a warrior who helped me and the other six heroes when we fought the black beast."

The black beast, Ichi's supposed to be a descendant of it, talk about akward; Jubei continues saying "Man you look just like him, I bet your quite the ladies man, but a bit to young to drink though."

"Right, can you tell me what happened to him?" Ichi asked "Don't tell me that he's..."

"Oh he's fine, we actually had a drink just the other day." Jubei answered "He was talking about a girl he liked."

"You mean Miss Litchi?" Po asked

"You met her?"

"Yeah, she gave us these meat buns." I said smiling

"Wait a minute, you know me and yet my mom and that haven't met?" Ichi asked "What's that about?"

"He can use the teleportation ars." Rachel answered "So he knows what happened in your world."

"Right you are little miss, I actually know everything that's happened to you." Jubei explained "I gotta say, you've done a good job for ten years."

(A/N: I almost didn't know how fill in the plot hole for this one, gotta admit you didn't see this coming.)

"So you know that I..."

"Yeah, but you've learned to control your powers, so that makes you a better man." Jubei said smiling "But the real reason I'm here isn't to say hi, I'm here to tell you that Terumi's here."

Ichi's POV

Terumi, hearing that guys name always makes want to kill. I shouted "He's here!?"

"Yeah, since I know that you and Ragna got a beef with him I thought I tell ya." He answered

I looked at Ragna to see what Jubei meant, he ignored my gaze and said "He killed people I cared about, and also took my right arm, he's going to pay with his life."

"Not before I get to him first!" I retorted "I'm gonna make him bleed!"

"I'll tear his arm off as payback!" Ragna backed up

"I'm gonna screw him mother while he watches and cries like a little bitch!"

Ragna didn't back up his threat, I don't even think he could everyone just watched me with surprised looks; I laughed embarrisingly and said "Sorry, that guy just really ticks me off."

Shifu whacked me in the head and said "That's your punishment."

"Sorry."

"Well I guess I'll be going." Jubei said laughing "Just so you know, I'll be checking up on you ok kid?"

"Alright, but my names Ichi."I answered

"Right, later."

Just like that, Jubei disappeared from site. I was still thinking about Terumi being here, this time... he's dead!

"Oh yeah, it's payback for last time!" Fu exclaimed "I'm gonna fill him with so much lead!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

To be continued

Terumi's gonna have a rude awakening, chapter 16 coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Frozen over

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 16: Frozen over

* * *

After reaching their destination, Ichi along with Ragna and the others found themselves at the NOL headquarters; a large castle with a large front door. For laughs Ichi asked "Are these guys compensating for something?"

"Probably, but we can't just wait here to find out." Ragna answered "Let's...!?"

Ragna's POV

What's this sensation, it feels like something crawled down my spine, is this... fear? Wait, since he's supposed to be me, does that mean...?

"Ichi, what's wrong?" Po asked

I was right, Ichi was on his knees freaking out. He must be feeling the fear too, he muttered "I can't take it, I can't take it, it's too overwhelming!"

"Nii-san stop!" Fu shouted

I can't believe it, the kids took out one of his guns and pointed it to his head; he shouted "I can't take it, it's too much!"

He pulled the trigger but he didn't die; I black monster with a sword hovered above him.

"What the hell is that?" I asked

"Inside of him resides the god of death, Thanatos." Rachel answered "The fear has overwhelmed him, if he doesn't overcome it... he'll die."

"What!?"

"Fight it Ichi!" Fu shouted

"Come on little bro!" Po exclaimed

Ichi's POV

The fear, it's to much for me. If this keeps going... I'm gonna die, I don't want to die.

"Then hurry up and overcome it!" Kage shouted

Kage was shouting at me in my mindscape, I said "I can't, it's too strong."

"Come on, you fought worst things!" He exclaimed "Are you telling me your gonna lose to something as weak as this?"

"Shut up."

"I was right, you are weak!"

"I said shut up!"

"Your nothing but a pussy!"

That's far enough I can't take it anymore!

"Shut up dammit!"

I let a roar so beastily that I engulfed myself in a giant fire tornado, as the tornado and Thanatos disappeared I shouted "I'm not a pussy goddammit!"

"Ichi your ok!" Po said hugging me "Ow... dude your hot!"

"Sorry, I just need to cool down." I apologized "What, are we going in or not?"

"You know what kid, I'm starting to like you even more." Ragna said smiling

I grinned and said "Alight let's go, Iku ze!"

Me and Ragna rushed to the door while everyone was wondering what I said, Fu said "I taught him a little japanese."

When we opened the door we found ourselves in a large hallway, when we got far enough we found another door in front of us. I saw Ragna had weird look and asked "What's wrong?"

"There's something inside, it has a familiar presence." He answered

"Weird I feel it too, like it's someone I know." I concured "We'll just have to find out, let's go!"

When we opened the door there was a black silhouette. As the light disappeared we saw a blond haired man, he wore a blue uniform and in his hand was a katana, Ragna could figure out who it was and shouted "Jin!"

He launched himself into the air and attacked with his broadsword, the main named Jin attacked with his katana and they were both in a stalemate. Ragna's face was distorted with rage, while Jin's was as cold as steel, it was a battle between red vs blue.

(A/N: I got that from the game itself lol.)

"I was getting very tired of waiting..." Jin smirked "Long time no see... Ragna..."

"Jin! You bastard!" Ragna snarled

"Why so angry...?" Jin said smiling "We're finally able to meet again..."

Ragna snarled some more and said "Cut the crap, bastard!"

"Who would've thought that you... Were Ragna the bloodedge..."

"!?"

What's going on, it's like everything is in black and white. I can tell that Ragna feels it too.

"I'm impressed... You have the highest bounty known to man..." Jin explained "Everyone's after this 'Ragna the bloodedge'..."

"Mind your own business!" Ragna retorted ("What is this strange sensation...!?")

"But you see it -is- my business." Jin smirked "You know I'm with the NOL... An enemy of the NOL is an enemy of my own... Haha, just kidding."

"Rachel who is this guy?" Po asked

"His name is Jin Kisaragi." Rachel answered "But as for who he is, I think you'll figure it out soon."

"I've never thought like that... Hahahaha." Jin said laughing

"... Yeah?" Ragna asked "You sound like you're having too much fun!"

Ragna's right, this guy sounds like he's getting off just from being near him. He gave a demonic smile and said "Ahahaha... Oh... and you're not, Brother?"

"Brother!?" Everyone exclaimed

"Yes, Jin is Ragna's biological brother." Rachel answered

"Oh yeah I am." Ragna snorted "Thanks to you, idiot!"

"Why do you have to be so cold to me... Brother...?" Jin asked "Hahahaha... Let's have fun like we used to... hahahaha..."

I could tell that Ragna was getting ignored by this guy, and to tell the truth so was I. Jin smirked and said "What's the matter, brother?"

"... You're in my way." Ragna answered "Get out of my sight."

That hurts brother... Am I really getting in your way...?"

"Don't make me say it again, Jin."

"So it's true... I'm a nuisance to you... Then, I guess we are, after all... I see... I guess... I'll have to kill you..."

"No way that's gonna happen!" I interjected

"Ichi what are you...?"

"Ragna you have a job to do, go and do it!"

"Brother, who is this?" Jin asked "Why do I have this feeling to kil him too."

He charged with his sword and attacked; but he was blocked by Po with the same exact sword.

"What, why do you have yukianesa?" Jin asked "Are you some abomination?"

"I guess that's better than calling me fat." Po said laughing "By Yu-whatever you said, do you mean frostbite?"

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm a panda, and I'm not gonna let you hurt my brother!" Po said pushing him back

"Wait..."

"No Ragna, let Po take care of this." I stopped him "Besides this a battle for the ages, the so called 'hero' vs the dragon warrior of ice... I made that up myself."

"Fine, watch you back Po!" Ragna shouted

"Right, I'll take care of this!" Po said tightening his grip

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel one, Action!

After that they clashed again, Po wasn't a good swordsman but he's training alot so he was able to block every attack Jin made; the two attacked at full speed, it almost... no the air itself was getting cut. They both exclaimed "Arctic Dagger!"

Two slashes of ice clashed and a giant ice piller appeared between them; when Po charged towards him Jin exclaimed "Fubuki!"

A giant ice sword from the pillar attacked Po, he got hit but it looked like he was alright when he attacked, Jin blocked him and said "Not so much of a swordsman are you?"

"Not really." Po said nervously

"Don't you know the power of yukianesa?" Jin asked "Because of that, you'll die!"

"I might not be a master swordsman, but I know what I am."

"What would that be?"

"A brother."

"What?"

"Unlike you I'm a brother, me and Ichi may not be related, but we have a bond that can never be broken." Po explained "You maybe related to Ragna, but your not his brother."

"What did you just say?" Jin asked

"Your not his brother, real brothers don't kill each other." Po answered "I'll admit that me and Ichi don't see eye to eye, and sometimes in training we act like it's a real fight, but we never kill each other."

"You bastard, what makes you think that..."

"Arctic Dungeon!" Po exclaimed

Po stabbed his sword into the ground and engulfed Jin in a giant ice pillar; when he sheathed his sword he said "Chill out, Jin."

The pillar was destroyed and Jin fell to the ground unconcious; Ragna was surprised and said "Wow, I think you're brother beats mine in a landslide."

"Duh, Po's the man... I mean panda!" I said laughing

"Don't worry Ragna, Jin's only knocked out." Po said smiling

"Where... are you going...?" Jin asked "I'm going... to kill you, I'll freeze to death!"

I had enough of this guy so I punched him in the face and said "Geez what's with you and all this cold crap, what did you put your balls in the freezer or something?"

"That's pretty much what he did." Ragna stated "Now stay down Jin, I still have some questions for you."

"Best, fight, ever!" Fu exclaimed

"Oh yeah, you rock Po!" I agreed

"Well, I wasn't gonna let my little brother get hurt." He said smiling "Now let's get going."

"Right!"

* * *

To be continued

Po just gave Jin the cold shoulder, I'm gonna try to put all the blazeblue characters in if I can. Chapter 17 coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17: Who's the real puppet?

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 17: Who's the real puppet?

* * *

"Po, you were awesome when you fought Jin." Ichi said smiling "You totally rock!"

"Yeah but, if Jin is the me in this world then does that mean..."

"No way, Po you proved that you're nothing like him, because of that your the best big brother ever."

Po hugged his brother and said "Thanks little bro, it's funny how your supposed to be Ragna, your nothing like him."

"I can here you." Ragna snorted

"Quiet dummy, this is a moment for them!" Fu retorted "I just love it when there like this!"

"Yes, brotherly love is so touching." Rachel said smiling "Especially when it's with those two."

Ichi's POV

I really don't mind being hugged by Po, it feels nice and it makes me feel happy to know that he's my brother...!? What's this feeling, it feels like before only this isn't fear... what is it?

"Murderous intent." Kage answered

"It's huge, I can't believe someone has that much intent." I said nervously

"Be careful."

"Nii-san, are you ok?" Fu asked

I woke up form my mindscape and said "I'm fine, but I think something else is here."

"Agh!"

"Why did I have to be right?" I asked myself "Let's go!"

When we rushed to where the scream we saw Noel being attacked by a little kid and a puppet; he had blond hair and was wearing a purple outfit, he also wore a purple top hat. He had a demonic grin on his face and said "I'll be taking bolvark from you now, and I guess I'll kill you too."

"Carl, please stop." Noel pleaded

"Sorry Noel, but it's for my sister.

"Stop it now!" I shouted

I stood and between them and the boy named Carl asked "Hey, who is this sis?"

While Noel ran deeper into the castle, the puppet just twitched and Carl said "I see, ok sis I'll kill him."

"You're the one with the murderous intent!" I exclaimed

"It's coming from Nirvana." Rachel explained "The puppet causes people to lose there minds, and causes them to kill."

"I get it, so I have to destroy the puppet right?" I asked

"That would be correct." She answered

"Alright, let's go Carl!"

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel one, Action!

I grabbed soul eater and attacked, but I was blocked and counterattacked by the puppet; while it pushed me back Carl charged at me and attacked with some kind of toy knight with a lance. It scratched my side but I still attacked him and made a hit so I was able to heal myself, this guy kept double teaming me and then he exclaimed "Rhapsody of Memory!"

That puppet Nirvana came at me and started punching the living daylights out of me until it punched me straight to a wall.

Distortion Finish!

"I guess I win, now I'm going to kill him, right sis?" Carl asked

"You idiot... that thing isn't your sister... it's a puppet." I said in pain "Are you going to let this thing control you?"

"I'm not being controlled, and she is my sister!" He said attacking

I thought this was going to be the end for me, but suddenly a barrage of gunshots stopped him in his tracks. I found Fu right next to me, she smiled and said "If they can double team we can too right?"

I took out my guns and said "Oh yeah, twin double team!"

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel two, Action!

"I'll take Carl, you take the doll!" I exclaimed

The both of us started shooting our own targets, Carl kept dodging while the puppet blocked. Since the puppet was occupied I was able to take Carl easily by giving him a few punches, meanwhile Fu kept shooting the puppet Nirvana while it blocked and counterattacked, but she was able dodge.

"Let's finish this!" I shouted

"Right!"

"Blazing Gunplay!" We exclaimed

The both of us started shooting rapidly to both Carl and Nirvana; in the last few shots we finished with crimson and azure flames.

Distortion Finish!

"Sis... I..." Carl muttered

"Fu, hold him down." I told her

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Carl asked

I stood on top of Nirvana and pointed my guns to her body; Carl struggled to get out of Fu's grip and said "Leave her alone, Ada!"

I shot repeatedly until the puppets body was destroyed; in the end it was nothing more but bits and pieces, Carl started to cry and said "Sis... why... why did you leave me?"

"That wasn't your sister, it was just a puppet that was causing you to lose your mind." I explained

"You left me again... you know I don't like being alone sis." Carl said with a demonic smile

This kid was all alone in this world just like me, but this obsession isn't right. I had enough of it and punched him in the face, when he looked at me I said "Stop that, if you don't want to be alone try making friends!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't use inanimate objects as something to stop being alone." I explained "If you do that you'll never have real friends... and you'll lose your mind."

I think I actually got Carl's attention when I said that, he actually understood what I was saying and felt ashamed. I held my hand out and said "Come on, from now on I'll be your friend."

I gave him a smile to show him I was telling the truth, he took my hand and said "I don't know, is it really ok?"

"Of course, all you have to do is ask and I'll definetly be your friend." I said smiling

"Ichi's right, and I'll be your friend too!" Fu replied

"I... I..."

Carl started crying and hugged me for comfort; for reason I actually didn't mind it, I guess I was happy for him. After he let go I said "From now on, everyone here is your friend."

"Thank you!" He said teary eyed

"Sure, now Carl I want you to get out of here." I explained "Go to kagutsuchi and find a woman named Litchi, I want you to stay with her till I come back ok?"

"But..."

"Don't worry, as your big brother I promise I'll come back."

I think everyone was more shocked than I was when I said that; but I really meant it, if it would really help him I would act as a big brother to him. He smiled and said "Ok, you promise to come back, brother?"

"You have my word." I said smiling "I promise I'll come back, I won't let you be alone again."

As he ran out I could hear him say "I'll see you there, big brother!"

I was happy to see him smile, meanwhile I could see nearly everyone except Ragna and Shifu crying. I didn't want to see Rachel cry, so I hugged her and said "Don't cry ok, I never want to see you cry again."

"I can't, no matter what I do I can't stop." She said crying "I can't stop crying."

"Then at least promise me that if you cry, you'll only cry when your happy." I explained "It's ok to cry... when your happy."

"Is this for real?" Ragna asked "Is Rachel actually..."

"Shut up!" Fu exclaimed "This is something you can't interrupt."

"I swear, Ichi sure has a way with girls." Po said teary eyed "It's always beautiful to see him like this."

"Your right panda, seeing him like this is always touching." Shifu said smiling "I'm really proud of him."

After I let go of her I asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." Rachel said smiling

Rachel's smile, I want to see that for the rest of my life; I never want to see her get hurt, I never want to see her cry, and if she does... I want her to cry tears of joy.

* * *

To be continued

Was this a good fight scene, and how about the moment with Carl and Rachel? Chapter 18 coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18: Ragna's full power

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 18: Ragna's full power

* * *

Ragna's POV

I gotta admit, Ichi is crazy, and maybe a little sadistic, but he's actually alright. When we went further under the castle I could hear the music coming from the twins, I asked "Can you please turn those off, I'm trying to think."

"We're bored!" The twins exclaimed "We need something to amuse us."

"Oh I know, why don't we torture Ragna a little?" Rachel suggested "That might help."

"Excellent suggestion princess!" Nago complimented

"Yep, excellent suggestion." Gii agreed

"How about we hammer his fingers with nails?" Fu suggested

"Or maybe we can show him his insides." Ichi said holding his sword

Like I said, a little sadistic but I guess he's ok. I snorted "Look, if you guys are gonna think up this stuff you should at least keep it to your...!?"

"So you have arrived, Dark one..."

"Wha!?"

Ichi's POV

There's the feeling again, this guy in front of us is where the fear is coming from; his whole body looked like black and white armor, he had a white mask on and all you can see of him was his silver hair, and on his back was a long sword. To tell the truth, this doesn't even feel like fear, it's almost like I'm hypnotized... and the more I try, the more I realize that I can't move, and I can tell that Ragna feels the same way.

"Ugh... argh..." Ragna grunted

Ragna can't move at all, no matter how hard his body tried to run away he couldn't because of this guy. I felt the same way, it's almost as if this guy is a gaint thunderstorm. Even though the guy had a mask... or his face was a mask, it felt like his eyes were staring straight through us. The fear rolls over us in waves... this guy is dangerous... more dangerous than anyone me and Ragna has ever faced. With some will power, Ragna said "Bastard... who are you...?"

"I am the end of you." The mask answered

(A/N: Until his name comes in I'm gonna call him the mask. But for those who played the game you already know that it's Hakumen.)

"This can't get any worse..." Ragna grunted

"... Is something the matter?" The mask asked "You seem to be shaking, Ragna the bloodedge. Is this pitiful child truly the most powerful this world has to offer?"

I don't know why but... even though he's taking to Ragna, I feel like hurting this guy. The guy sheaths the sword from his back and turns out it's as tall as he is. The sword is a brilliant silver, and it shines with a cool, hard light... I could feel the sweat coming down both of our spines.

"The darkness that infects our world springs from you, a font of evil... I shall staunch that flow... and put an end to you!" The mask explained

I was still scared but I was wondering what the word staunch meant.

(A/N: Seriously, what the heck does it mean?)

"Guh..." Ragna grunted

Ragna kept trying to move but he was still unable to from this guy. But he still didn't give up, and neither could I, The only thing that kept coming in my mind was the saying 'I can't let it end here!'.

"Tch, why don't you put an end to your life instead, you son of a bitch!" Ragna said grabbing his sword "Cut the crap, and just bring it on!"

"I am the white void, I wipe the slate of the world clean, that it may begin anew!" The mask exclaimed "I am Hakumen, the end has come!"

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel one, Action!

I was still unable to move but I was amazed at the battle, Ragna was attacking the guy with punches. kick, and sword slashes. With some of his attacks I could hear him say "You make me sick of that mask of yours, show your face already!"

"Whoa, Ichi are you seeing this?" Po asked "Ichi, what's wrong?"

"He can't move." Shifu answered "The same as Ragna a few minutes ago, if I remember correctly, one of the six heroes that defeated the black beast was named Hakumen."

"So this guy killed Ragna and Ichi!?" Fu exclaimed

This guy killed the black beast, if Ragna keeps holding back he's dead for sure. Hakumen started to attack with unbelievable strength, and everytime Ragna attacked he formed a seal and automatically counterattacked.

"Damn, I'm finishing this now!" Ragna exclaimed "Carnage Scissor!"

Distortion Finish!

It looked like Ragna won, but the guy didn't quit and he didn't even look like he was hurt!

"You are finished, Dark one... Return now, to the maelstrom of chaos from whence you were born..." Hakumen exclaimed

"Aw crap!" Ragna shouted

"The end has come for you, Dark one, the sword descends!" Hakumen exclaimed "What, how dare you interrupt me, ugh... Get out of my way, Grimalkin!

"H-Hey... What the hell's going on...!?"

Hakumen was turning intangable and was being engulfed with black electricity, then he suddenly became solid again like nothing happened. I could hear him panting, like he was using all his strength just to break free.

"I'Impossible, the casual interruption has been dispelled?" A voice asked "Hey, get the hell out of there now, you aren't strong enough to beat him!"

I kept hearing that voice and I could tell that she was talking to Ragna, for a strange reason the voice reminded me of Kokonoe.

"Wh-who the hell are you!?" Ragna exclaimed "Stop talking inside my head!"

"That doesn't matter, just get the hell out of here!" The voice exclaimed "Tager, can you move at all?"

"Sorry, Kokonoe I'm tied up!" Tager answered

I was right, it was Kokonoe, I also heard an evil demonic laugh that sounded faintly familiar; Kokonoe shouted "Tager, hey Tager!"

"... Who the hell are you!?" Ragna asked "Damn it, somebody tell me what the hell is going on here!?"

"Your time is done, Ragna the bloodedge... The ruler of the neitherworld calls your name..." Hakume said forming a stance

"Ragna!" I shouted "Leave my friend alone!"

I was finally able to move, and with sword in hand I charged at Hakumen who blocked it perfectly. Ragna asked "Ichi, what the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm saving you, duh!" I answered "If you keep holding back, then I have to finish this!"

"You, you have his face." Hakumen pointed out "I see, your the son of Reishin Kagi."

"Yeah, so what if I am?" I asked

"In your world, you are the dark one." Hakumen explained "I cannot fight you, only the warrior in your world is destined to destroy you."

The warrior in my world, what does that mean? But before I could ask, Ragna stood in front of me and said "As much as I want to get the hell out of here, I don't think I can... Ichi stand back!"

I moved back a few feet and realized that Ragna was finally gonna show his true power; he placed his right hand above his face and said "Tch... I didn't want to use this, but... Restriction 666 released... Dimensional interruption imaginary number formed..."

The visor in his hand opened and dark red energy started to disperse from it; he then exclaimed "Azure grimoire... activated... take this, you son of a bitch!"

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel two, Action!

Ragna was overflowing with dark power, he kept attacking Hakumen who didn't even stand a chance; Ragna then exclaimed "Black Onslaught!"

Ragna attacked with his broadsword and then exclaimed "Black Sagum!"

His sword then turned into a scythe and he started to attack with multiple combos; his body was then engulfed in darkness, when his arm turned into a black wing he exclaimed "Nightmare Raid, Destruction!"

Astral Finish!

He attacked and dark energy engulfed Hakumen, his body and sword turned back to normal and seemed relieved.

"Nice one!" I complimented

"Thanks, it helps being a vampire sometimes." He thanked

"Oh, so you like being a vampire Ragna?" Rachel asked "I guess you should thank me then."

"Whatever."

"Is something wrong Ichi?" Shifu asked

"What Hakumen said, am I going to fight someone that's destined to kill me back home?" I asked

Shifu grabbed my hand and said "Don't worry, no matter what happens, we're here for you."

"He's right." Ragna muttered "If you ever need help I got your back, just don't expect much."

I was about to thank Ragna but suddenly an earthquake came out of nowhere, I asked "What's going on!?"

"It's starting to appear." Ragna answered "Let's hurry!"

"Right!"

* * *

To be continued

The climax is coming soon so get ready, chapter 19 coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19: Saving Noel

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 19: Saving Noel

* * *

"What is that!?" Po exclaimed

Ichi's POV

I agree with Po, from some hole there was a giant machine like thing, Ragna answered saying "That's the gate, and I have to destroy a certain someone for a third time."

"Third time?" Fu asked "Wait, who's that?"

"I think it's Noel... but who's the girl next to her?" I asked

The girl next to Noel was a robotic cyborg; she had silver hair, the armor she wore was white and she had blades on her back, Po said "She looks like Fu from before."

"Except she makes the robotic cyborg look better." I concured

"What does that mean?" Fu asked, annoyed

While ignoring her I heard the cyborg say "Continue assault on the target... Reastablishing connection"

The cyborg was about to attack Noel, and she couldn't get out of the way. I asked "Rachel, why do they look alike?"

"They are clones of a certain someone, the cyborg's name is Nu." Rachel whispered "Don't tell Ragna I told you this."

"Die." Nu said

"Noel!" I shouted

Before I could do anything, Ragna charged in front of her and deflected the swords; the clothes were torned, and he's covered in blood. Noel stared at the back of his head and stuttered "Ah, ahh...!"

For some reason she started crying, and when Ragna turned to face her he said "It took to long to take care of that bastard... Hey you, stay where you are!"

The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel one, Action!

Right before the battle started music started to play, Shifu asked "Ichi, what are you doing?"

"What, epic fights need epic music." I answered "Now battle!"

I was right too, the battle was epic as hell; since Ragna had the azure grimoire activated, the battle looked like it was to his favor, but Nu then then summoned swords and attacked him from behind his back, in front of him, and then from under him. Before she could attack, with his right arm turned into a demonic hand, Ragna grabbed her and exclaimed "Devoured by Darkness!"

Raising Nu into the air, Ragna launched a barrage of red energy at her like a thousand blades striking.

Distortion Finish!

It looked like he won but for some reason Nu didn't look like she was giving up; no matter how many times he stabbed her she still kept going, Ragna snorted "You just don't know when to stop, do you!?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Nu laughed "Ragna, Ragna! It's impossible, Ragna! Nothing will change! You can't change anything! Hahahahaha!"

"That laugh is so creepy." Fu said, disturbed

"Yes, she only shows emotion when she's near Ragna." Rachel explained "When she does she acts like a bubbly school girl."

"Kind of like Fu when she's in code DTD." I said smiling

"What!?"

"Guh... Guaargh!" Ragna groaned

Before we realized it, Ragna was attacked by Nu's blades; she grabbed him and said "Ragnaaa!"

"Wait!"

Noel got up and shouted "You can't go there, don't go any further!"

I tried to stop them but both Nu and Ragna fell into the vortex together.

"Ragna!" I shouted

Ragna's POV

So this is it huh, before I die I remember something from my past; I was laying underneath a big tree, someone was watching. A little girl. The light was too bright, I can't make out her face. But she for some reason she put's me at ease. She touches my face and a gentle smile crosses her face. Suddenly I realize who she is.

"Oh hey, it's you, Saya." I said smiling "Are you feeling better today?"

"..."

"What's wrong?" I asked "Did Jin pick on you again?"

"..."

"I'm exhausted... I can barely keep my eyes open..."

"..."

"... Hm, say that again?" I asked "I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"Don't give up."

"...Huh?"

"Give me your hand, hurry!" I voice exclaimed

I opened my eyes and saw that girl Noel reaching for me; I gave it my all and finally grabbed her hand, while she did that, Ichi held on to her and pulled us to safety. For second there I really thought I was gonna die, suddenly Noel started shouting at me saying "What do you think you're doing, how can you do such a thing!? Please don't scare me like that, I was really worried about you! Seriously, how could you scare me like that!? I... I... Geez... Wa-... Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"H-Hey... what are you doing...?" I asked

She tackled me to the ground and banged my chest saying "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Will you cut it out!?"

"... Stupid."

I don't know what I did wrong but I said "I mean.. I guess I'm... sorry. My bad... though I don't quite understand..."

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

Ichi's POV

Noel just kept crying, I never knew that her hair was so long; for some reason the way she acted reminded me of a little sister, that's when it hit me so I asked "Rachel, is Noel...?"

"Yes, Noel and Nu were clones of Ragna's deceased younger sister, Saya." She answered

"Poor Ragna, I'd probably feel the same way if something happy to you nii-san." Fu said teary eyed

I wanted to tell Fu that I felt the same way but I realized that Noel's crying stopped, I asked "What happened?"

"She cried herself to sleep... now what do we do?" Ragna asked "Who is she excactly?"

When Rachel walked toward us she said "You are always sleeping when we meet. Rather rude, if you ask me."

"Hey, rabbit, who's this?" Ragna asked

"The new eye." She answered

"'Eye'?" Ragna said, confused "The hell's that? Arrrgh! I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Can you explain it to me in a way I can understand!?"

"... The one who inherits the true azure." She answered "Not that foolish imitation you have now."

"What...?"

"Wait, if Ragna's azure grimoire is a fake, then does that mean...?"

"No, unlike Ragna, in your world you have the real azure." Rachel interjected "It won't be long now... The world will change. A great deal will happen that is beyond my understanding. Hehe... I cannot say I enjoy the prospect, but something about it excites me."

"There is nothing exciting about it... You're not making any sense." Ragna said, annoyed

"Ah, but before the world changes... Something else will."

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" I asked

"You gotta fill us in here... !"

But before she said anything, she used a teleportation ars to disappear in front of us. Ragna said "H-Hey, wait a minute! What the hell... ? So this power's just an 'imitation'?"

"Mmm..."

Noel was giggling in her sleep which made me say "I guess she's having a good dream."

"But more importantly, their resemblance is uncanny..." Ragna said, puzzled

While he thought about it, Shifu called me and asked "Should we tell him about Noel?"

"I think Rachel would've told him, she might have a reason so let's not tell him." I answered

"Ok, but where did she go?"

"She said something was going to happen... I guess she's gonna try to stop it."

"Let's hope she does."

Rachel's POV

I didn't want to leave, but I had to do this; when we arrived, Nago, Gii, and I found ourselves flying above Kagutsuchi.

"Princess, what are you trying to do?" Nago asked

"The view is nice, though..." Gii said, smiling

"Nago, Gii. A moment please?" I asked them

"Princess...?"

"Quickly!" I exclaimed

"A-As you wish." Nago obeyed

"As you wish!" Gii obeyed

"I did not foresee that he would push me to the extreme... Hehe." I laughed and said "Oh Ragna... I do so want to know what happens next... Come to me. You want to play, don't you? Nox Nyctores Gigant: Take- Mikazuchi..."

I could see the giant machine in space; when it opened there was a beast that fired a destructive blast down at kagutsuchi, but I wan't going to let that happen.

"Nulliplex restriction mechanism release, dimensional interruption imaginary number developing... Connecting to congenital border... Activating 'Tsukuyomi unit'."

As the blast came towards the town, the tsukuyomi unit was finally activated; it was a large yellow seal that when the blast impacted it it despersed into two different places, destroying two mountains near kagutsuchi.

"It's impossible. Even you cannot defeat Tsukuyomi's absolute defense." I explained "It will be four years before you can awaken again. Until then... go to sleep, young one."

Ichi was right, now that I've become a character in my play, I feel happy. When Nago, and Gii came back, Nago asked "Princess, what happened?"

"She's smiling." Gii pointed out

"Princess, are you ok?"

"Yes." I answered "I actually... I feel better than ever, let's return to the others."

"As you wish." They said in unison

* * *

To be continued

Rachel is so cool! Chapter 20 coming soon.


	20. Chapter 20: The Change

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 20: The Change

If anyone knows, in the true ending of blaze blue, Terumi gets away. Guess what, he's not getting out from getting what he deserves. One more time, I do not own the game or the movie, only Ichi, Fu, and Kage: Ichi's shadow.

* * *

Ichi's POV

I wonder where Rachel went, I hope she's alright; while she did whatever she was going to do, we stayed near the gate waiting for anything else to happen. That's when we felt the massive earthquake coming from outside.

"Whoa, what the hell...!?" Ragna exclaimed

"It's coming from outside." I pointed out "Was it Rachel's doing?"

"It could have been." Fu answered "Hey, she's waking up."

"Hm... ung...?"

Fu was right, Noel was finally starting to wake up; Ragna was the first to ask "Oh... you awake now?"

"Huh... where am I?" Noel asked "Who... are you?"

"Noel, it's me Ichi, remember?" I asked

"Ichi, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused "You, you're Ragna the bloodedge, what do you think your doing here, you can't run or hide from me!"

"Noel?"

"You're under arrest, for kidnapping!" Noel exclaimed "You have the right to remain silent!"

"You're not making any sense." Ragna explained "Just calm down for a second."

"She must have forgotten what happened." Shifu pointed out

"After what's happened, I think I could use that too." Po said, laughing "Huh, Shifu what's happening to them?"

This feeling, both me, Fu, Noel, and Ragna all felt it; it was a feeling that was familiar, it made me angry.

"Hahahahahahaha!" A voice laughed, evily "I've been waiting for this moment, look at me... look at me Noel Vermillion!"

I saw a man in a black suit, wearing a black hat as well; he had green hair and yellow eyes that made me remember one person.

"H-Hazama...!?" Noel asked, confused

Rachel suddenly appeared and said "N-Noel, don't look at that man!"

"Eh...?" Noel turned to him and asked "Who are you?"

I could see the body of a man glowing green coming from the mans body; it had one eye, and a demonic smile. I knew for sure who it was.

"Hahahahahaha!" He laughed taking off his hat "Hahahahaha, you recongized me, didn't you?"

I was right... It's Terumi!

(A/N: I don't like saying or writing these kinds of words, but to keep Terumi's character in place I have to.)

"Hey, Shitty vampire!" Terumi exclaimed "Who's laughing now!?"

Ragna snarled "... You bastard!"

"Terumi... you're dead!" I exclaimed

Both me and Ragna charged at him while Rachel lauched a thunderbolt; but he dodged our attacks and said "Hey now, that was close, what the hell? That's not fair, teaming up on me like that, it's not a very grown up thing to do. No no no no no. Well, but if you insist, I might reconsider, you know. I might be able to get a good warm-up out of it."

"Damn you..." Ragna snarled

"Long time, no see, Ragna the bloodedge." He smirked "How's your right arm holding up? ...Oops. My bad. It was me who chopped it off, wasn't it? So, how is it? Doesn't that fake arm come in handy? Do you think it's pretty good for an imitation?"

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Ragna retorted

"Why who do we have here, good to see you again, dog boy." Terumi snorted "How does it feel to see your family alive again, maybe I should check up on them, especially that mother of yours."

"I'll kill you for that!" I switched with Kage who said "I'll tear you to shreds!"

"Stop, both of you!" Rachel shouted

"Don't interrupt me, rabbit!"

"Rachel, I have to do this!"

"I am loathe to admit it, but the situation has changed." She explained "You two don't have a chance."

"Yeah, yeah, what she said." Terumi smirked

"Then, we can't do anything?" Fu asked

"There has to be something." Po said, ready to fight

"I think that dumb vampire right there is the only one who can keep up with me right now." Terumi explained "Little bitches like you two wouldn't be able to satisfy me. Hm? Did I misuse the phrase? Oh well, whatever. Kehehehehehehe!"

I can't take this, I'm supposed to stand here and do nothing? Meanwhile I could hear Shifu saying "Noel, what's wrong?"

"Dark... Susano'o." She muttered

"... Bastard!" Ragna snarled "You wanna try me!? Bring it on, you son of a bitch!"

"That's a little to cocky for a puppy like you..." Terumi retorted "If you keep yelping at me, 'll seriously have to kill you."

"Not while I'm around!" Kage exclaimed

"Oh yes, the bitch himself." He smirked "Maybe I should put you down first."

"Oh, and just who is being cocksure now?" Rachel asked

"... Just kidding, damn, you're scary, lady." Terumi said, laughing

I switched back with Kage, knowing that it was over; but suddenly I heard Rachel laugh.

"What's so funny?" Terumi asked

"I's seems that the situation has changed again." She said smiling "As of now, you are not welcome here in this world."

Fu pulled out her guns and said "Then that means..."

Everyone knew what she meant when they pulled out their weapons; once me and Ragna figured it out, I took out both my swords and we said "We're gonna kick your ass!"

(A/N: Terumi really should've got this in the game. Lucky me, that I get to give it to him in my story lol.)

The wheel of fate is turning. Final rebel. Action!

Everyone went out like an all out war; Fu and Shifu shot him, Me, Po, and Ragna attacked with our swords, and Rachel attacked with bolts of thunder.

"Guh... why...?" Terumi asked

Rachel stood next to him and fromed a seal to the ground; they both started to fly into the air with a giant cross tombstone behind Rachel, and when he was above her she said "It's because you are not welcome in this, or any other worlds. Begone! Clownish Calendula!"

Rachel unleashed a giant thunderstorm, which I'll admit actually startled me a little. While Terumi was still in the air, Fu and Shifu attacked him from above and under him. Shifu exclaimed "Mystic Arm: Fenrir!"

"Mystic Arm: Thor!" Fu exclaimed

Shifu attacked with his machine gun while Fu attacked with a barrage of bullets, and the end they finished with a combination of missle and bazooka. Terumi grunted "Damn it... this can't be..."

"Sorry, but your going down for picking on my little brother!" Po exclaimed "Arctic Dungeon!"

Po stabbed his sword into the ground and engulfed him into a giant ice pillar; while Po kept him there, Noel came and said "Hazama, I won't forgive you! Unleashing Armagus: Valkyrie Vail!"

While he was still in the ice pillar, Noel shot a seal on him and began shooting; She continued her onslaught until she brought her revolvers together which caused the seal to explode.

"Ready Ragna?" I asked

"I've been waiting to do this, let's go!" The both of us the exclaimed "Black Onslaught!"

The two of us striked him with our swords and then said "Black Sagum!"

Our swords turned into scythes and we started attack every part of him.

When our bodies were enveloped in darkness and our arms turned into wings, we both exclaimed "Nightmare Raid! Destruction!"

We engulfed him in the darkness that enveloped us and he was already on his knees, he groaned "I... damn you... I'm not done here."

"He's not finished yet?" Ragna asked

"One more attack should do it." Po answered

Hearing that, this idea came to my head and I felt like Fu felt the samething; I said "Fu, let's end it!"

"Right, activate code DTD!" She exclaimed

"Restriction 666 released, dimensional interruption imaginary number formed.... Azure Grimoire, Activated!" I exclaimed

With both of us powered up, Fu jumped in front of me and said "Initiating vector cannon mode!"

Fu's body started to have a giant cannon on her back, behind her was the trigger which I held in my hand; I used the azure grimoire to charge the power core, Thanatos coffins appeared on my back and then spun around like a ring in front of the cannon showing where the blast would fire from.

"Energy lines connected, landing gear and climbing irons locked!" Fu explained "Inner changing pressure rising normally, death ring has started revolving, ready to fire!"

"Take this, you son of a bitch!" We both exclaimed "Death Vector Cannon!"

I fired and launched a blast so devastating, that it made a giant hole in the library; when it finally ended, Terumi was gone, his whole body was completely gone. When she turned back Fu asked "So, he's gone right?"

"I believe so." Rache answered

"For real, no disappearing and then reappearing this time?" I asked

"Yes, he is officially destroyed."

"GOD YES!" I shouted "I've been waiting for him to die!"

"Rachel, how did the situation change?" Shifu asked

"Actually, I lied."

"You're saying that we beat him, when you said we couldn't beat him!?" Po asked

She actually giggled and said "In this play I am the director and one of the characters, because of this I am able to choose who stays and who leaves, I can change the outcome of the story."

"What idiot told you that?" Po asked

I-Idiot?

"That idiot would be your brother." Rachel answered

"I'm... going.. to kick... your... ass." I muttered

"Ichi, come on I was kidding." Po pleaded

"Hells Fang!"

Po started running away when I tried to attack him; everyone started laughing while Shifu said "Shall we get going?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Didn't you promise to meet Carl at Litchi's clinic?" He asked smiling "We should get going?"

"Right, Noel, Ragna wanna come?"

"B-But I..."

"Why not, I don't have anything else to do." Ragna answered

"Well Noel?" I asked her

"Well, I don't know..."

"If you want we'll let you feel both Ichi's and Shifu's ears." Po tempted

"R-Really, ok!" She agreed

"Po what the... I mean dude?"

"Panda, when we get home, I'm making sure to train you hard." Shifu said, annoyed

"Let's get going!"

* * *

To be continued

Now this is how Blaze blue should have ended! If it was a crossover with kung fu panda, anyway it isn't over yet but it will be soon. Chapter 21 coming soon.


	21. Chapter 21: Kicking back to relax

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 21: Kicking back to relax

* * *

"Who wants takoyaki and meat buns!" Ichi asked

"We do!"

Ichi's POV

This is great, sitting back to relax after a battle, eating with friends, and most of all I finally killed Terumi. Hanging out at Miss Litchi's clinic is nice, at first she was a little freaked to see Ragna with us again, but she was just happy to know that I was alright. I'm really happy to see my mom again, she might not know me but I'm happy either way.

"These meat buns are the best!" Taokaka exclaimed

"Your right Tao, you must be a great cook." Litchi complimented

"I'm not that good, my brother taught me all I know." I said, laughing "Though I can only cook a few meals."

"There still good either way nii-san." Fu said, taking another bite

"Rachel, don't you want to eat?" I asked

"The princess doesn't eat commoners food!" Nago snorted

"Nago is right, I would never touch this kind of food." Rachel answered "But... if you could feed it to me, perhaps I could stomach it."

"Princess!?" Nago and Gii exclaimed

"Sure, why not."

I guess this is one way to thank Rachel for all she's done for me; when I saw her blush after tasting my takoyaki, I could tell that she liked it. She smiled and said "Thank you, you are a magnificent chef."

"Thanks Rachel, but Po deserves the compliment more than I do." I said blushing

"Come on Ichi, now your making me blush." Po said, blushing like I was

"Hey, where's Shifu?" I asked

"Over there with Noel." Ragna answered

Right, I'm still confused with how Noel likes cute things; she was holding Shifu closely, feeling his ears like he was a teddy bear... well, in a way he is.

"So Ragna, what are you going to do now?" I asked

"Don't know, the libray is gonna come after me sooner or later." He answered "I guess I'll travel somewhere until they give it a rest."

"Maybe Noel can help you out."

"What?" Noel asked

"He did save you, so the least you can do for him is owe him a favor." I explained

"Well, I'll try."

"Thanks Noel."

"Big brother!"

I turned to see a kid wearing a purple top hat and outfit; I smiled and said "Hey Carl, what's up?"

"Welcome back!" He greeted

I knew it might be wrong to let him think of me as a big brother, since I am going to leave sooner or later; which is why I asked my mom to look after him when I was gone. But he said he would be fine, after all he is a vigilante. I said "Thanks, want some?"

"Sure!"

"So what about you?" Ragna asked "Are you going back home?"

"Yeah, but I promise to visit you guys." I answered "Why'd you ask, would you miss me Ragna?"

"Yeah right!" He snorted

"Somebody's cranky, are you still mad that you lost your 'alone time' hand?" I teased

"You son of a..."

But before he could finish, Shifu whacked me upside the head and said "Watch what you say Ichi."

"Serves you right you little...!?"

Shifu then whacked Ragna on the head and said "As for you, whatch what you say to my son."

"Yes sir." He muttered

"Sorry, Ragna." I apologized

I gotta remember to watch what I say near Shifu; that's when I heard Rachel ask "So, are you leaving?"

"Well I thought I could stay for one more day." I answered "I realized that I never really got to know you, so I want to spend one more day with you... so I can get to know the real you."

"... Wait, then that means...!?"

"Yes Ragna, Ichi likes Rachel." Shifu answered, smiling "She likes him as well, which explains the kiss she gave him before."

"She what?" Po and Ragna exclaimed

"Don't tell him though."

Rachel's POV

"I see... well if you like I can tell you more about me." I said smiling

"I'd love that." He said smiling

He cares about me enough to get to know me, I never met someone like him before. Ichi's kind and caring, he knows how I feel, my desires. I wonder, can I tell him how I feel again? One more day, if I can... I'll tell him then.

"Princess?" Gii asked

"I'm fine... I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow." I said smiling

* * *

To be continued

Can she tell her true feelings before Ichi leaves? Chapter 22 coming soon.


	22. Chapter 22: My beloved prince

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 22: My beloved prince

* * *

Ichi's POV

The final day, I kind of wish I stayed longer, but since there are people waiting for us back home we have to leave, that's life for you I guess. While waiting for Po, Fu, and Shifu to get ready I talked to Rachel while having so tea; she asked me "You will come again... right?"

"Of course I will!" I said smiling "You can see me too, did you forget your teleportation ars?"

She chuckled and said "Of course, is everyone ready?"

"Ichi, come here a sec?" Po asked

When I walked over to them he whispered "Aren't you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Huh, well I don't know." I answered "I mean, would it be right?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Fu exclaimed "She's totally in love with you, as a girl I know this!"

"Well, maybe I could."

"Why don't you give her something special?" Shifu asked "Something that only you could give her."

"That only I can give her... oh!"

I knew what to do, there was something special that only I could give her; when I walked back to her I said "I want to give you something special, could you close you're eyes?"

"As you wish." She answered, closing her eyes

Rachel's POV

I was a bit confused, but when I opened my eyes I nearly broke into tears; it was a rose, a rose made entirely of crimson flames. When I looked into his eyes he smiled and said "Take it, I promise that it won't hurt."

I hesitated at first, but when I reached it I was surprised to feel no pain; it was so elegant and beautiful, I never knew that a flame could be so beautiful.

"I didn't know he could do that?" Po said, surprised

"With that, you can always remember me." Ichi explained "I also want to give you something else, and also tell you how I feel."

This might be the only time I can tell him how I feel; so I quickly said "Ichi, I...!?"

I felt it, his soft lips pressing next to mines; his kiss was sweet and passonate, when he stopped he whispered into my ear. I was shocked, I felt so many tears fall down my face. 'I love you', those words made me so happy "I love you."

"So you won't forget me, right?" Ichi asked

"Never, you will always be in my heart." I said crying "I wish you nothing but good luck in your life."

"Of course I'll have luck, vampire kisses are good luck after all."

To hear him laugh made me happy, but I wanted one more wish "Could you sing to me?"

"Huh?"

"The song you sang in the storm, could you please sing it to me?" I asked

"Of course... my sweet princess."

The distance, of two hearts,  
that beat as one,  
so near now, yet so far apart

We didn't realize,  
the moment we met,  
that our future was set

Time passed by and slowly,  
but surely, something was there

This feeling, so clear,  
I wish I could stay here,  
forever,  
just holding you close

I won't let you go,  
I'll hold you now, until the end of time,  
you'll never be  
alone again, I promise you,  
even if I'm out of reach,

I'm right at your side,  
watching over you...

I could hear his brother crying in joy; he laughed exasperately and said "Don't worry about Po, he cries alot."

"It's because you have a beautiful voice." I said, smiling

"I wouldn't say that, but thank you anyway."

"Now, are you ready?" I asked

Ichi nodded and walked towards his family ready to leave; he smiled and said "Until we meet again... my dear princess."

With my ars I teleported them back where they belong. I was sad at first, but I was still happy either way.

"Why does the princess care about him?" Nago asked

"Quiet Nago, or she'll kill us both!"Gii exclaimed

I ignored them both while watching the crimson rose; I will never forget what happened over the past days, and I will never forget the person I've fallen in love with.

"I love you, until we meet again... my beloved prince."

* * *

To be continued

I used the song again because it sound's like a love song. Last chapter coming soon.


	23. Chapter 23: Missing you

Blaze Blue: The Crimson Rose

Chapter 23: Missing you

* * *

Ichi's POV

It sure has been a while, two weeks at least. I wonder why all this crazy stuff happens to me, going to different places, meeting crazy people... either way I kind of like it. But I wouldn't mind taking a break, I wonder what Rachel's doing?

"Got something on your mind kid?"

I nearly jumped out of my fur when I heard that, Jubei came out of nowhere and sat next to me like it was nothing.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked

"You forget that I could use the teleportation ars?" Jubei smirked "Besides, can't I check up on my godson once in a while?"

"That still feels hard to believe."

"Believe what you want kid, but it's true."

I guess I should get used to this, since he is my godfather. Maybe I could...

"Ask me about Rachel?" Jubei asked "If you want I can tell you."

Is he reading my mind? Oh well "If that's ok?"

"She's alright, she actually looks happier than ever." Jubei explained "Well... happier than she ever shows to others."

"I'm glad, and my mom?" I asked

"As beautiful as ever." He said smiling

"That's good to know, but I was asking how she was... not how her body was." I said, annoyed

He laughed and said "Can't you take a joke, she's doing just fine. That little kid is doing ok too."

"Carl?"

"That's it, he's actually made a few friends over the past weeks." Jubei answered "Sometimes he stays with Litchi after doing his job as a vigilante."

So Carl's alright too.

"He even talks about seeing his big brother again, he really took a liking to you, even though he met you once."

"I just have a big connection with people." I said smiling "So, what about my dad?"

"Oh him, I was just talking to him before I came here." He said smiling "Me and your dad were having the best time ever, drinking to out hearts content. Maybe when you get older I'll serve you to one."

"Thanks, but I'm not gonna be a drinker anytime soon." I replied "I want to protect the people I care about, and also live my life to the fullest content."

"You got goals, I like that." Jubei said, understanding my words "Like father like son."

"My dad said that?" I asked

"When we first met." He answered "When we fought the black beast."

Right. I wonder if I should tell him that I'm the black beast's descandant?

"I already know kid." Jubei said, unfazed "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill ya. Besides, what kind of godfather would I be if I killed my own godson?"

"... A lousy one?" I said, jokingly

"Exactly, it's not my job to do it anyway."

"Right, do you know who the warrior in my world is?" I asked

"Do you really want to know?" Jubei asked

"... Not really." I answered "So when it happens, what will be you're role in the story?"

"Well, as a favor to your dad I'm supposed to train you."

"Like I don't do it already."

"This training's special." Jubei explained "It's something from you're father's side of the family. It's funny, he actually gave you you're name from the sword he used."

"My dad was a swordsman?" I asked

"The best in Japan." He answered "I'll tell you more next time, see ya... Kageichi."

"Huh?"

Just like that he was gone. Kageichi, was he talking to me or Kage, or maybe both? Whatever, I don't wanna worry about it now. I still miss Rachel.

"Do you really?"

And there she was, with a smile on her face.

"Ok seriously, how is it that everyone knows what I'm about to say!?" I asked

"Probably because you've been talking out loud." She answered

"Oh, I guess I derserved that."

Her laugh was alot more lively than last time, I smiled from hearing it. That's when I heard a new voice "Hey Ichi, are you here? Shifu was looking for..."

It was Po, eating a bowl of dumplings like there was no tomorrow. It made me remember where I got my appetite from.

"Hey Po, I'm over here." I called

"R-Rachel, nice to see you again." Po greeted "Want a dumpling?"

"No thank you, I only came to see your brother again." Rachel answered "Could you please tell Shifu that?"

"Sure, I'll get right on that."

"So how have you been?" I asked

"I've been quite well, but I have missed you over the weeks." She answered

"Really, same here." I said, smiling "Have you been taking care of the rose?"

"Yes, it still glows as beautifully as when you first gave it to me." Rachel said, smiling

We stared into the sky and watched it's blue beauty. Then she asked "Would you dance with me?"

"Dance?" I asked "I'm not that good at it."

"You never danced before?"

"Well, I practiced a couple of times with Po." I answered "I don't know how good I'll be."

"All you have to do is try."

I took her hand and held her close. I could hear a gothic orchestra playing in the backround, almost telling us to dance. Right when we did I heard Rachel singing to the music.

Hi Miss Alice  
I wonder what do you see  
With your eyes of glass in your dream  
Oh, what do you see?  
Oh, what do you seek?

And just like before  
My heart has been torn apart  
And they bleed for you  
Try as I might  
To heal the wound  
All my thoughts  
Pierce relentlessly

A beautiful cello was playing in the backround, it was sad but beautiful at the same time.

Hi Miss Alice  
I wonder who do you kiss  
With your perfect and sweetened lips  
Oh, who do you kiss?  
Oh, who do you miss?

Just like before  
My tongue that once spoke my heart  
Has been laid to rest  
Try as I might  
To sing the songs that I love  
They cannot be heard

Still you do not answer

When the music stopped, and we stopped dancing I actually kissed her. It felt like a roar if emotions was overflowing inside of me, I was mostly filled with love for Rachel.

"Aw, so cute."

When we turned around we saw Po, Shifu, Fu, and the five in front of us. We let go of each other, blushing in embarrassment. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You tell us ladies man." Mantis teased

"Um, everyone this is Rachel Alucard." I introduced "Rachel this is..."

"Mantis, Crane, Monkey,Viper, and Tigress, the furious five correct?" Rachel asked "Ichi has told me alot about you, he really thinks of you all as family."

"We know that, and we feel the same way." Crane said, smiling

"So is this what you've been doing?" Shifu asked

"We were just dancing, and kissing." I said, blushing

"Please forgive me, this was my fault." Rachel apologized

"No it was mine, don't blame her."

"It's really nice to see you again Rachel." Fu greeted "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some."

When everyone walked back to the palace I stayed where I was with Shifu next to me.

"So what did Jubei talk to you about?" He asked

"Nothing much, just checking up on me." I answered, but to tell the truth I was thinking about what he said to me "... Kageichi."

"What?"

"I think that's my real name, it's funny."

"How's that?" Shifu asked

"It's funny that you gave me a name thar was part of my real name, and that I gave Kage a name that was also part of it." I explained "It's funny, but I think if I had to choose... I would just be plain old Ichi."

Shifu smiled and said "That's good to know, now let's have some tea."

I was about to join him, but first I had to do something. "Well that's all folks, I hope you liked this crossover because this is probably the longest story klonoakazeno has made yet. Get ready for the next story because there are gonna show more about my family, both sides. By the way, you'll also see Jubei alot in the stories, after all he is my godfather."

* * *

The End

Hope you liked this story.


End file.
